


A Week Away

by Archangel0Lucifer



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Reunions, Feels, Genital Piercing, Hotel Sex, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Name-Calling, Nipple Piercings, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Piercings, Psychological Trauma, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel0Lucifer/pseuds/Archangel0Lucifer
Summary: Another stand alone featuring (retired) Papa Emeritus the Second & OC Syver Andersson.This story tells about their trip to America. They spend time in Illinois with Syver's father and then head to Las Vegas for some life altering fun.Plenty of smut.Story will be approximately 8 to 10 chapters.Takes place in my WT?AGS universe, specifically Characters from Ad Meliora, though it's not entirely set in stone if it will remain stand alone or be worked in AM.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Original Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 18





	1. Arrival in Chicago

Monday 6 a.m. 

Tired and aching from the long flight across the Atlantic, Emeritus the Second and partner, Syver Andersson were glad to be checked in to their hotel, in a northern suburb of Chicago, Illinois. They had come over to the states with the intention of visiting Syver's father. The trip was planned a little last minute but the couple decided that a week would be spent stateside, three of the days in the place where Syver spent a few of their teenage years. The visit would be a surprise for Mr. Andersson, having not seen Syver in well over nine years.

Emeritus keyed open the door and held it wide to let his lover walk through first. He watched them as they passed, dragging their feet along the floor with slow and sluggish steps. Once through, Emeritus stepped in behind them and slipped the Do Not Disturb sign over the outside knob before closing the door. He set the deadbolt to its locked position before carrying the two suitcases that the couple had been traveling with towards the middle of the room.

Syver was feeling a little bit loopy. A bit more than midway through the flight they popped a xanax, before the panic set in. Syver was never one to do well on long flights, which was one of the reasons they hadn't been back to visit their father in so long. The beginning of the flight wasn't too bad for them, but once the plane switched from flying over water to land, the ride became turbulent. Sleep eluded Syver from that point on. They took the pill to calm down. It worked and they were able to manage the rest of the flight better.

Emeritus never had any problems when it came to flying. Smooth or turbulent, the ride was all the same to him. A couple drinks and a nice long nap was all he needed. To him, crowded airports were the worst part of travel by plane and the time of year in which their trip was, happened to be considered off season, so it wasn't all that bad. He slept most of the time they were in the air, only waking for twenty or so minutes when he became aware of Syver's mild agitation and anxiety.

Syver moved right over to the closest bed, unzipping, then dropping their coat onto the floor. Not one to be so reckless with their belongings usually, it seemed an odd thing for Emeritus to witness. The former Papa said nothing, leaving the suitcases in the middle of the room to close the distance between himself and his lover. He set one of his hands at Syver's hip and used them as a bit of leverage as he bent down to pick up the discarded outerwear. He stood up straight and flung the coat towards the other bed.

"You feeling alright piccolo diavolo mio?" Emeritus asked quietly, leaning over to kiss by Syver's ear.

"Sleepy." They replied, slightly monotone, and leaned back, resting their full weight on the man behind them.

"You did not get much sleep on the flight over?" Emeritus whispered, smoothing his lips down the side of his lover's neck.

"You know I don't sleep on planes." Syver said, tilting their head to expose their neck to Emeritus. "Well, I don't sleep much anyway. Little cat naps at most."

Emeritus hummed and set his other hand at Syver's other hip. He gave both a little squeeze before letting go and stepping back.

"You want to sleep now?" He asked, walking back to their suitcases and moving them to a place that wasn't the middle of the room.

"I do want that." Syver answered and turned to face Emeritus. "Will you lay with me Dante?" They asked.

"Will that help you to sleep better?" Emeritus asked, willing to lay with them even as he wasn't tired himself.

"Yes." Syver whispered with a sleepy smile. "You know damned well it will."

"Then yes. I will lay down with you." He said and stripped off his own coat, laying it on top of Syver's. It seemed the unused bed would serve a purpose for storage.

"I'm sorry I'm not awake." Syver said, kicking off their shoes but not bothering to remove anything else.

"Enough with the apologies." Emeritus said.

Syver had been apologizing for every little thing since the pair deboarded the plane. Sorry for freaking out. Sorry for being too quiet. Sorry for making you fly over here. Sorry this and sorry that. There was nothing for them to be sorry about. Apologizing for needless things was a terrible habit that Syver had trouble breaking.

"Climb into bed and I'll be right back." Emeritus said, looking at Syver before heading to the other side of the room.

The central air unit was on but it was blowing out air that made the room feel stuffy. Emeritus made a habit of adjusting the airflow first thing upon entering a hotel. He prefered it on the cooler side, feeling like the air was more breathable and comfortable that way. He didn't ask Syver if that was their preference as well, but coincidentally, it was.

Syver spent some time untucking the tightly made hotel bed before climbing into it and pulling the covers up around their shoulders. The pillow was soft and comfortable underneath their head. It only increased the desire to sleep but they kept their eyes open and fixed on Emeritus, who had still been messing with the air controls.

"Need help over there?" Syver asked, slightly teasing but voice heavy with sleepiness.

"I'm fine." Emeritus replied, a little bit frustrated. The frustration was towards the central air and its damn near impossible to use control knobs and nothing else. "I'll be right over." He added, with one final twist that turned the air blower on full blast. The controls turned much easier after that and he took a second longer to adjust the temperature.

Syver rolled from their side onto their back and gave their body a good long stretch, reaching their arms up and over their head. A low moan passed their lips as their muscles burned pleasantly and their joints popped.

"Oh that feels good." Syver mumbled and as they began to relax, sinking into the soft memory foam mattress, they caught the gaze of Emeritus.

The former Papa was standing at the foot of the bed, looking at his lover. He smiled at them, sliding off his shoes and leaving them tucked under the bed. He, like Syver, didn't bother to undress. He walked around to the empty side of the bed and slipped under the covers. He moved into the middle of the mattress and wasted no time in pulling Syver into his arms.

"Don't let me go." Syver mumbled sleepily, tucking their head up under Emeritus's chin and leaning into his warm embrace.

"I won't." Emeritus promised and kept his word, holding his sweet Syver until their heartbeat slowed and breath came in slower puffs.

For over three hours, Emeritus held Syver as they slept off the jetlag and side effects of their anti anxiety medication. He was not tired himself but didn't mind the quiet moments with the person he loved. There was no need to get up, no reason to leave the bed. He stayed there, as he was asked, just holding onto Syver as they slept soundly. He used the time to reflect on his life the past couple of months. He thought about how happy he was, how lucky he was, to have the heart of his favorite person.

As the fourth hour reached its midpoint, Emeritus carefully slipped from the bed. He didn't want to wake Syver up, as they were sleeping so peacefully. There wasn't any set schedule to follow, so he would let them sleep for as long as they needed. He leaned over the bed and pressed a kiss to their lips, just a peck. He made his way into the bathroom to use it before he figured out how well the small kitchenette was stocked with coffee.

Emeritus was a man of high standards and often stayed in places that were fancier and more upscale than the hotel in which the couple were staying. However, he wouldn't turn his nose up, reject, or complain about the place. It wasn't sketchy, nor was it a dump. It was clean, safe, and offered a decent amount of amenities. The area it was in was central to most of Chicago and the surrounding areas, including, but not limited to, Syver's teenage home. Syver had insisted on being the one to pay for this portion of their travels to America, and it was the nicest place they could afford. It was nice enough and had a shockingly decent selection of coffees and teas to brew. Emeritus set to making a pot, enough to have a cup or two himself and to share with his lover once they woke up.

With the coffee brewed, he poured himself a cup. The hotel provided insulated paper cups in place of mugs but that didn't bother the former Papa. He was just happy to have a means of drinking the hot beverage and getting some caffeine into his system. He took a sip and decided that maybe he had been too optimistic about the variety. The coffee had smelled delicious but he found it was exceptionally bitter. He broke from his typical taste profile and decided that he would have to add some sugar to balance the flavor.

Emeritus searched the counter space for the sugar, expecting to find little packets. He pursed his lips and shook his head when he didn’t find any. All he could find were three different kinds of artificial sweeteners and he did not like that. It would be sugar or nothing for him. He stood there a moment, displeased. He debated making a new fresh pot with a different brand. He decided against it, willing to wait until after Syver woke to brew it. He drank down his poured cup quickly, ignoring the bitter taste on his tongue.

Syver woke, slowly becoming aware of their surroundings. They always felt strange waking up in a new place. They yawned quietly and kicked away the covers but made no move to get up. They felt rested but were in no rush to get a move on.

"Hi." They whispered, looking across the room to see Emeritus standing at the kitchenette counter with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

Emeritus heard the soft whisper from Syver and looked over at the bed. The disappointment left his face, replaced with a gentle smile. He stepped around the edge of the counter and moved toward the bed. He stopped at the bottom, looking down at his beautiful lover.

Syver was dressed in their tight jeans, dark blue in color and hugging their legs and ass just perfectly. Their pale green sweater, with a low scoop neck was still on but twisted from sleep, enough to expose a little flash of their soft belly. They were lying flat on their back, eyes fixed on Emeritus, lids heavy but they were very much awake. They were quite amused seeing Emeritus in clothes that were bed wrinkled and not so neatly pressed.

The former Papa came closer to the bed and he smiled at the sight before him. “You might be a little more comfortable if you take those pants off.” He said, feeling a sudden desire to see more of their skin.

The little flash of belly at Syver's middle wasn't enough for him. He decided to be more playful with it than take a more direct approach. Emeritus was often direct but did enjoy the occasional tease. He did have a rather prominent fun streak that he let a few people see.

Syver cracked a smirk “You just want me to take my pants off.” They mumbled, quite amused but keen on the idea. "You're a dirty old man, Dante." They teased, rolling onto their front and they reached out an arm in their lover's direction.

The bed sank under the additional weight as Emeritus kelt down. He rolled Syver onto their back and looked into their eyes as he settled over them. With a knee beside each hip and a hand on either side of their head, Emeritus was purposely not touching Syver.

"Do you object to my request?" He asked, lifting one hand and softly petting over Syver's cheek.

"No." Syver whispered, feeling their skin begin to tingle and prickle with goosebumps; it wasn't because the room was chilly. They licked their lips and smiled up at Emeritus.

"Do you actually think I'm a dirty old man?" Emeritus asked with an amused grin.

"Sometimes." Syver replied with a little laugh. "I like it when you are." They added.

Their words amused Emeritus and he rolled over onto the mattress, settling down beside Syver. He laid down next to his partner and snuggled close. He pressed a kiss to Syver's temple. He set his hand low on their belly, moving his lips down the side of their face.

"Turn." He whispered, tone softly commanding.

Syver stayed on their back but turned their head until they were looking at Emeritus. "Kiss me?" They whispered. Hopeful.

Emeritus leaned over, putting his face very close to Syver's. “Maybe.” He whispered against the other’s lips. He pulled away smiling.

“No. No maybes.” Syver said, eyes closing. They tried to stifle a giggle but a quiet noise squeaked past their lips. "I want a kiss Dante."

Without a word, Emeritus cupped his hand against Syver's cheek and pulled them into a deep kiss. He let his lips linger, sighing deeply when he felt a soft touch at his waist. He stopped kissing them but didn't pull away.

Syver set their hand over Emeritus's belt buckle. They kept their lips pressed to his but made no attempt to kiss him again. They stayed very quiet for a time before saying, “Did you make some coffee? I taste coffee in your kisses.”

Emeritus laughed, a little sound passing over his lips, a breath passing through his nose.

“No I didn’t.” he answered.

"Liar." Syver sighed, kissing their lover's lips once more. "You definitely drank coffee."

“Perhaps.” Emeritus said. "Poor excuse for coffee, it tasted horrible. I don't know what I'd call that bitter swill but coffee is not it."

Syver giggled quietly. They looked up at Emeritus with adoration. Leaning away from his lips, they snuggled closer. "I think that I want some." They whispered.

Emeritus leaned away from the snuggle, making a move to get up from the bed. “I’ll go make something better for you.” He said but was stopped by a hand reaching out to grab his arm. He froze and turned back to Syver whose eyes were now open wide, staring at him.

“Coffee can wait.” Syver whispered, pulling Emeritus back down to the bed, on top of them. They leaned their head up and brushed their lips over his cheek.

Emeritus settled back against the mattress, lying at his lover’s side. He sighed happily and leaned over to press their lips together. The kiss was slow, simple brushing of lips against lips. He reached a hand out and it came to rest lightly on Syver's hip. The soft and quiet kiss became a little deeper as Syver pushed their tongue to lick at Emeritus’s lower lip.

The former Papa pressed more firmly into Syver, griping their hip in one hand. Syver sighed happily at the touches to their hip. The kiss deepened some more as Emeritus worked his tongue back against theirs, a lazy battle for control of the kiss. The smaller of them moaned out loud.

“You sure you don’t want coffee?” Emeritus asked, just a little tease to ruffle Syver's feathers.

“Shut up about the coffee.” Syver mumbled into a new set of kisses.

Laughing, Emeritus nodded and shifted his body even closer, hips pressing against Syver’s side. His hand moved from their hip down the back of their thigh before moving up and giving the denim covered ass just a little squeeze. Again, Syver moaned.

“Dante, please.” They breathed, hardly a whisper between kisses. Syver’s legs spread open as they shifted a bit on the bed. The new position projected want and need. Their desire could be seen in their wide, glossy eyes.

Emeritus sat back a moment, shifting on the bed to lie more comfortably next to Syver. He smiled down at the one he loved more than anything else in the world. His eyes were filled with the same want and need. He was pleased with the prone position Syver set themself in and he leaned over and licked at their kiss reddened lips. It was hot, it was a little sloppy and it was what they both wanted.

While one hand kept itself busy brushing over a cheek and cupping Syver's chin as they continued to kiss, Emeritus’s other came to rest on Syver’s flat stomach. He pressed fingers into the soft skin through the material of their sweater. Syver moaned in a needy way and arched their body into the touch.

Syver smiled into the kisses, playfully nipping at Emeritus's bottom lip. They settled back down, flat on the mattress, as they felt the brush of fabric move up their torso. Emeritus's hand made its way up and underneath their sweater. He pushed it up their chest, exposing a plane of naked skin and two erect pink nipples, decorated with small silver rings.

"New?" Emeritus asked, giving the left ring a little tug.

Syver usually kept low gauge barbells in their pierced nipples but changed it up the night before they left for Chicago.

"Hmm." They hummed in affirmation. "Like them?" They asked with a lazy smile.

"Yes." Emeritus replied and gave a stronger tug to the right.

Syver shivered at the stimulation. They arched up again, turning slightly, to press their body against their lover. Contact was never made as Emeritus pressed down on their body.

"Stay still piccolo diavolo mio." He rasped, starting to bite over Syver's jaw and leaving long, hot licks against their neck.

"I can't." Syver whined, trying again to turn onto their side.

"Be still." Emeritus said firmly, getting up onto his knees and forcing Syver flat onto their back. He gazed down at them, eyes cold and serious but with a flicker of desire in them.

Syver moaned, feeling the heat spread out from between their legs.

"Make me." They challenged, gazing into their lover's eyes.

"I think I'll have to." Emeritus said, voice becoming strained.

He was incredibly turned on. Usually a man well trained in the act of keeping his composure, Emeritus sometimes was betrayed by his own tone of voice. His beautiful lover had that sort of effect on him.

"Don't move." He said and shifted further back.

Syver listened, staying still against the bed, watching Emeritus. They watched him slide down the bed, finding his footing before getting up.

Emeritus worked the buckle of his belt open and slid the black leather from the loops on his dress pants. He maintained eye contact with Syver the whole time, quite pleased with their decision to follow his order to not move. He set the belt down on the foot of the bed before he untucked his shirt from the waistband.

"Can I take my sweater off Dante?" Syver asked. It was pushed up and bunched under their armpits and felt uncomfortable like that.

"You may." Dante said, working the buttons on his shirt open from the bottom up. "But then I want you back down, resting on your back, unmoving."

Syver sat up and nodded their head in understanding. They pulled their sweater up and over their head, rolling it into a neat little fold. Leaning over towards the space between the beds, Syver tossed their discarded sweater to a place beside the coats on the other bed. They gave their body a quick stretch before laying back down, just as Emeritus said to do.

"Such a good diavolo." Emeritus commented, sliding his shirt down his arms and off. He tossed it aside, letting it fall atop Syver's rolled sweater. "Keep it up and I might reward you, Sweetness."

"Please." Syver whispered, with a hopeful glint in their eyes.

Smiling a bit darkly, Emeritus crawled back into the bed, moving towards his lover. He positioned himself over their smaller body. Syver looked up at him, keeping their body still but their fingers twitched, itching to touch him. There was something about seeing the former Papa half naked, that fueled Syver's desire to touch.

"Do you want to keep kissing Syver?" Emeritus asked, trailing two fingers down the side of their face before curling them under their chin.

Syver felt a little feisty and leaned up to crash their lips into Emeritus's in place of a verbal yes. It seemed that Emeritus let it slide, as he deepened the kiss instead of reprimanding Syver for not keeping still. The pair were kissing again and it was all lips, teeth and tongue. Both were breathing heavily and their legs entwined. Syver kept their arms down at their side, despite the urge to grab onto the man laying over them.

Emeritus's fingers were moving up and down the expanse of Syver's torso, tickling them and stopping to tease each nipple with teasing pinches and tugs to the rings.

A gasped, ‘oh’ sound passed over Syver's lips as they broke the kiss. Emeritus tugged a bit too hard but it felt good. They took a deep breath and shifted under him.

"Still." Emeritus growled, moving his lips to Syver's neck, biting them gently.

He wanted to inflict a bit of pain without leaving any marks. He didn't think it wise to bruise their neck before meeting their father for the first time. Personally, he didn't care but did not wish to embarrass his lover. He shifted a few inches down the bed and pressed a kiss to the naked skin of his lover’s chest. He didn't mind leaving a mark there, as it was a place Syver could easily cover. Emeritus bit down just below his lover's nipple, sucking a deep purple bruise into their skin.

"Fuck!" Syver gasped. Their hips bucked up off the bed, grinding into Emeritus. They felt such a surge of pleasure when their lover left his mark on them.

"I said you are to keep still." Emeritus said loud and clear, pushing down on them. He was pinning Syver to the bed by their hips. "You move one more time, I'm going to tie you up."

Syver whimpered, the sound loud and desperate. They didn't move, even as the idea of being tied was rather appealing.

"I'm sorry Dante." They whispered.

"Enough with that." Emeritus said, looking into Syver's eyes. "Don't apologize. Just keep still." He slowly let go of the hold on their hips.

Still, Syver didn't move.

Emeritus leaned over and used his lips to tease the same nipple his fingers were toying with moments earlier. He lapped over the stiff nub a few times, tongue wide and flat. He put the silver ring between his teeth and pulled up.

The sounds Syver was making in response were making Emeritus very hot. His cock swelled, tenting his pants quite obviously. He released the nipple ring and turned to the other. Emeritus licked and nipped at the hardened pink flesh a moment longer then sat back quickly. He knew it would lead to a moment of frustration for Syver. A little denial of pleasure to make up for the unwarranted hip buck.

"Dante." Syver whispered. They were shivering with need, but made no intentional moves.

"Yes, my Sweetness?" Emeritus whispered back, holding them by the chin, tilting their head back to look into their eyes. He felt the tremors from Syver's body, but knew that they were beyond their control.

"T-touch me." Syver said, quietly. They had a strong note of pleading in their tone.

"How?" Emeritus asked, moving a hand to sit over the fly on Syver's jeans. Contact wasn't made; he just hovered his fingers but refused to touch.

"I don't care." Syver answered. "Just do it."

"No." Emeritus said, sitting up and back, denying his lover the touch they craved. "If you can't tell me how, I can't do it." His words were a tease but there wasn't anything playful in his tone.

"Something Dante, kiss me again, let me grind against you. Please." Syver said, voice cracking in desperate need for further contact. "Anything."

Emeritus didn’t hesitate, leaning over and moving his lips right to Syver’s. He kissed them hard. He half moaned, half growled against their lips and the sound faded as Syver opened their lips, sucking Emeritus's tongue into their mouth. The kiss deepened, growing in passion, growing in intensity.

Syver shuddered and could feel the rush of blood to the place between their legs. They moaned into Emeritus and their eyes slipped shut when the man's large hand cupped over the bulge in their jeans. They couldn't help it when they arched into his touch, grinding against his palm.

Once again, Emeritus made no mention of Syver moving without permission. He was much too lenient with his rules sometimes, giving into his lover's needs much too quickly. The kiss slowed down, back to the lazy pace of the earlier kissing. It was practically all tongue at this point. The movement was slow and teasing, not hurried and forced.

Again, Syver bucked their hips as Emeritus’s hand pressed more firmly to their growing erection. The hard bulge fit so perfectly in his palm. Syver loved how it felt when Emeritus touched them like that. The only thing in the way was their tightly fitting jeans.

“Dante, my Papa.” Syver said whining the names as they became more and more turned on. It wasn't common for Syver to call Emeritus Papa, unless they were told to do so. That moment just had the title slipping out.

Emeritus groaned at the title. He often had Syver use it while playing through a more intense scene. He hadn't expected it but it was pleasing to his ears. The kiss picked up speed, the passion seeming to increase ten-fold. As the heat picked up, Emeritus increased the pressure he put on Syver's bulge.

"I'm going to flip our position." Emeritus said, voice deep with need.

Syver nodded their head. They moved with ease, as Emeritus rolled them over, pulling their body over his as he relaxed against the mattress. They gave a little forward roll of their hips, testing Emeritus's reaction. When he did not tell Syver to stop, they did it again, moaning softly.

"You're going to do whatever it is you want diavolo, aren't you?" Emeritus said, giving his own hips a roll, nudging Syver's ass with his cock.

"Mhmm." Syver hummed in response, starting a steady rocking movement. They let quiet groans slip past their lips with the increased stimulation to their erection.

"You're being very bad." Emeritus said, but lacking any semblance of conviction.

"You going to stop me?" Syver asked, a little challenge in their tone.

"Not at this point, no." Emeritus replied.

He was simply giving his lover what they wanted. He refused to admit that he was defeated in his endeavor. If he were thinking about things more clearly, he would use this as an opportunity to punish his sweet Syver later that night. But Emeritus wasn't thinking too clearly.

"Good." Syver whispered and leaned over, stretching to kiss Emeritus on the lips.

Emeritus kissed back and squeezed Syver's bulge, hard enough to stop their grinding but not enough to hurt them. Syver groaned out, stilling their steady rocking. Emeritus reached up with his other hand and began toying with the hair at the nape of their neck. He moaned a bit into the kiss and shuddered. His hips bucked up again, thrusting into Syver's backside.

Syver moved their hand, which had been resting on Emeritus's shoulder, down his side and tugged at the waistband of his pants. They didn’t utter a word, just tugged at the belt loops, and blindly moved their finger around until they felt the button closure.

“Yes.” Emeritus whispered into the kiss before running his tongue along Syver’s jaw. He moved the hand not grasping their crotch, from their hair to their face, turning them to look away so he could lick and nip at their ear. He licked around the shell and nipped the lobe. He pressed a couple of kisses behind their ear and moved his lips to whisper dirty words.

"Do you want your Papa's cock in your mouth, piccolo diavolo mio?" He said, deep and husky. 

Syver whimpered and continued to tug at the button on Emeritus's pants, getting it partially open with just the one hand. Yes, they wanted that. They wanted to pleasure Emeritus with their tongue.

"Tell me you want it, my Sweetness." Emeritus said, running his tongue against the shell of Syver's ear once again. "Tell me how much you want that, Syver."

"Yes." Syver cried, needy. "I want that. I want your big cock in my mouth. I want it real bad. Please, Papa."

Their jeans were becoming much too uncomfortable to bear any longer, but they had to focus on what they were doing. They continued to work at opening Emeritus's fly, lowering the zipper once the button was fully slipped from its hole. They touched Emeritus's cock, hard and leaking underneath his boxers.

Syver pet over the impressive bulge a few times, feeling the array of piercings along the underside. They teased Emeritus before turning the attention to their own fly. They slipped the button from the button hole and tugged at the zipper until it opened. Syver gasped when they felt Emeritus immediately start to rub them through their lacy underwear.

"Dante… fuck." Syver sighed, head lolling back at the intimate contact. They loved when Emeritus touched them over their underwear.

Emeritus’s breath hitched as Syver’s hand slid down into his boxes. He lifted, then pressed his hips into the teasing hand. A shudder and a moan came next and his eyes fluttered.

"Fuck," he breathed, feeling too hot to comprehend anything beyond the touch of his lover's hand.

"Shall I take off your pants Dante?" Syver asked, looking at Emeritus with heavy eyes.

"Yes." Emeritus replied. "Yours too."

"Yeah, off." Syver muttered, intoxicated on desire and bliss.

They pushed themself up into a more seated position, widening their stance over him. They moved in an upward direction, and tugged down Emeritus's pants and boxers until they were low enough for the former Papa to kick his legs free. Syver settled back down, resting their ass on Emeritus's newly exposed legs. They stared at his cock, flushed a deep pink and sitting thick and ridged against his small, soft and rounded belly. His heavily leaking tip dripped down, beads of pre-cum settling against each of his five frenum piercings. Syver moaned at the sight, so turned on by the laddered barbells that decorated the underside of their lover's cock.

"Oh fuck, Dante." Syver whispered, running their fingers up through the mess and collecting the sweet and salty liquid.

They looked right into Emeritus's eyes as they sucked their fingers clean. They made a show of swirling their tongue around each digit before sucking three fingers, hollowing their cheeks in an exaggerated manner.

"Fucking cumslut." The former Papa growled, cock twitching at the display before him.

Syver moaned deeply, slowly pulling their fingers from their lips with a quiet pop.

"Indeed I am." They whispered, a bit cheekily. They licked over their lips, savoring every single drop of their lover's pre-release. "I'm getting up to remove my jeans." They said.

Emeritus nodded in understanding and watched Syver climb off the bed and shimmy out of the tight fitting denim and lace panties. Their penis bounced slightly with the motion and the movement drew Emeritus's gaze downward.

"You'll get some of that later." Syver said, smirking as they caught the downward glance. "Right now, I'm going to pleasure you, my Papa."

Emeritus groaned deeply. He was incredibly turned on by Syver's bold attitude. It wasn't new but it was rare his lover let that side come through. He reached down and grasped his own cock, giving it a few lazy strokes.

Syver climbed back onto the bed. They stayed up on their knees and shifted to kneel at Emeritus’s side. Emeritus reached out and wrapped his arms around Syver, hugging them tight and pulling them close. Despite it delaying the blowjob, Syver shifted and straddled their lover once more. That position pressed both of their hips to one another and Syver gasped at the direct contact, moaning a little before starting a slow and steady grinding. Emeritus breathed heavily in their ear before turning their head. The pair let their lips brush, as they started to kiss again, all sloppy and opened mouthed. Syver's moans dissolved into desperate whimpering.

“You make such beautiful noises.” Emeritus whispered, kissing down Syver’s neck, listening to the whimpers and moans coming in rushed breaths as their hips pressed and rubbed together. When he reached their shoulder, he bit down hard, once again, leaving his mark. Syver cried out, spurting some pre-cum against Emeritus's cock. 

"Because of you." was the quiet reply.

Syver gave their lover a little push back and rolled away from him. It cancelled their touch that left them shaking. They knelt as his side, looking him in the eye. Emeritus reached out and pushed back Syver's hair, letting his touch linger, tracing down and over their lips.

"Lay further back." Syver whispered, shifting back some.

They watched as Emeritus did so and made a quiet humming sound. They looked at him, smiling softly and with eyes so full of desire. Syver pressed their hand against Emeritus’s chest, pressing him back all the way against the bed.

"Ready?" Syver asked in a whispered voice.

Emeritus nodded. Syver smiled at him before dipping their head. Two licks around his very tip sent Emeritus's mind reeling, but what really got him was how quickly Syver went to try and deep throat him.

"Lucifer almighty!" Emeritus gasped, partially sitting up. The action felt good enough, though it was expectedly unsuccessful.

Syver gagged and pulled up. They took a few deep breaths, trying to reorient their focus. They stayed low, rolling their eyes up to find Emeritus looking down at them.

"Go slow, diavolo." He said, reaching to tangle his fingers in Syver's hair.

"Sorry Papa." Syver mumbled, dragging their lips across the wet tip of his cock.

"Stop that." Emeritus said of the apology, and ran his fingers through their hair.

Syver hummed quietly, then spit against Emeritus's cock, licking him tip to base a few times. They took the head back into their mouth, licking and swirling their tongue around the tip.

"Cazzo" Emeritus said, tightly gripping Syver's hair in a fist.

They pulled off, taking a moment to lick over the shaft, wide laps paired with pinpoint flicks of their tongue around the piercings and across the tip. Syver wrapped their hand around Emeritus's cock, stroking what didn't get into their mouth. They worked him with their hand and tongue for a while, earning moans and whispered curses.

Emeritus was good with keeping still. The urge to rock his hips, thrust against his lover's lips was strong, but he held back. The man knew what Syver could handle and used some personal restraint.

"Fuck. Yes.” Emeritus blurted, hands moving to Syver’s shoulder as they took him deep once again, with more success.

Syver moaned around the cock in their mouth. They pulled up, then went back down, feeling the tip of Emeritus's cock pressing into the back of their mouth, almost to the throat each time their head bobbed down. Syver was getting much enjoyment, especially from the moaning they drew from their lover. They let go of the base of his cock, choosing to fondle his balls instead. Emeritus groaned, biting his own hand to stifle a cry. He did not know the level of privacy in the hotel, the thickness of its walls.

Syver hummed loudly when Emeritus's cock was pressed at the start of their throat. They pulled back, sucking the head, lapping at the excessive pre-cum leaking from his tip. Syver loved it, swallowing it down happily. They moved both hands to grip Emeritus by the thighs, and bobbed their head a few more times.

Emeritus moaned, pulling Syver's hair and gave it a sharp tug up. His cock slipped from between his lover's lips and his hips jerked, nudging the side of their face, smearing cum and saliva across their cheek.

"You can thrust your hips while I've got it in my mouth, you know." Syver said and it sounded a bit harsher than they intended. "I can take it, to a certain extent." They added, more kindly than the first statement.

Syver looked up at Emeritus but the man had his eyes shut, face lax in a state of bliss. The sight made Syver's groin tighten and spine tingle. They lowered their head, opened their mouth wide and took Emeritus's cock all in, down their throat. His trimmed pubic hair tickled Syver's nose, as they swallowed around the head, working their throat muscles around it.

Emeritus tensed and shuddered. "Ah, my Sweetness." He said, pushing on Syver's shoulder. "You're going to make me cum like this."

Syver sat back, wrapping their fingers around his cock and stroking him with a slow but steady pumping motion.

"That is the point of this, my Papa." They said, looking up at Emeritus. "Do you not want to cum?"

Emeritus was staring down at Syver, a strong fascination with the mess upon their face. He hadn't intentionally ignored their words but was lost in his own, needy mind. He reached out and ran his fingers through the cum on their cheek.

"Filthy, piccolo diavolo." He said and his voice was rough. "I cannot find words, cannot express what I feel when I see you look so depraved, so used like this. Sweet Lucifer, you're made to wear my cum, diavolo."

If they hadn't already been flushed pink from the physical exertion, Syver would have blushed at his words. They looked away a little shyly, and laughed at the absurdity of the feeling. How they were shy after all of the happenings was a mystery to them. Syver turned their head, licking the cum from Emeritus's fingers. They moaned deeply.

"You taste so good, my Papa." They whispered; eyes still glazed over in lust.

"Oh?" Emeritus said, quirking an eyebrow. "Kiss me, my sweet Syver." He whispered, pulling Syver into a kiss, tasting himself on the other's lips.

Syver whined, pressing themself against Emeritus. Each closed their eyes, savoring each other and the exquisite sensations. Syver then wrapped their one arm around his neck, grasping at his nape and smoothing their hand up the back of his head. Their other hand was still grasping his cock but had stopped the jerking motion. The two kissed, long and fluidly. Eventually, the kiss ended to allow for each one to take a much needed deep breath.

Emeritus held Syver with one hand at their hip. His other hand gripped tightly to their hair, before letting go to hold them gently by the back of the neck. He encouraged them, without words, to settle down, resting in his lap. Syver did just that. Letting go of Emeritus's cock, Syver set themself in his lap. They moved their other arm around his neck, resting each forearm over his shoulders. They gazed at one another, and started a slow, mutual grinding of their hips.

"Dante." Syver whispered and closed their eyes.

"Sweet Syver." Emeritus whispered in reply.

He dragged the other's lips back to his own. He held tightly, but not too tightly to the back of Syver’s neck. Emeritus moaned, sliding his tongue into their mouth, licking over the roof of their mouth. This caused Syver to shudder, thrusting hard into his lower belly.

"I think that now, we should cum together." Emeritus said, pulling away from the kiss.

Syver looked at Emeritus, eyes wide. They nodded.

"Tell me how you want to do this." Emeritus said, voice strained but still with a level of command to it.

"I will take you back into my mouth, Papa." Syver whispered. "I want to taste you again."

Emeritus smiled at Syver and nodded his head. "Of course you will, piccolo diavolo mio." He said. He helped Syver to crawl back out of his lap. "Come lay down on your belly, Sweetness." He encouraged. "Come taste your Papa."

Syver settled down on the mattress, laying out flat between Emeritus's legs, which were spread wide enough to accommodate his lover. They nuzzled the base of his cock, once again tickled by the trimmed hairs. They teased Emeritus, using their thumb to rub the underside of his shaft, feeling each bump from the individual barbells. Syver propped themself up on their elbows and licked hungrily at their lips. They turned their face up, seeking out the gaze of their lover.

"C'mon." Emeritus said, petting back through Syver's hair. He looked down into their eyes, smiling just a little. He loosely held his cock, stroking his own thumb down the underside and over his balls.

"Fuck Dante." Syver whispered. "You look so good from this angle."

The smile on Emeritus's face grew wider. He took a fistful of Syver's hair and pulled it tight. "Enough talking, my Sweetness." He said, tightly grasping himself and guiding his tip to Syver's lips. "Make your Papa cum."

Syver whined, the sound desperate and needy. They dipped their head, taking the cock into their mouth again, licking and teasing. They took the command quite seriously, working to move things along, working to bring Emeritus to his climax.

Keeping the desire to cum as one, Syver knew that they needed to stimulate themself at the same time. They started slow, rolling their hips down, grinding against the bed. The hotel sheets were not nearly as soft as they preferred, but the material was soft enough to not be entirely uncomfortable.

Syver worked Emeritus with their mouth and with their hand. The former Papa was getting close again, rocking his hips gently against his lover's face. Syver canted their hips, and moved their free hand down their own body, closing fingers over their own throbbing erection. Their eyes fluttered but they forced them open, rolling them to look up at Emeritus. He was looking down at them, gripping their shoulder with one hand.

Syver moaned, then sighed a shaky breath out through their nose. They teased themself, running a thumb over their slit, smearing cum around the glands. They shivered and moaned some more, sending vibrations all throughout Emeritus's cock.

Emeritus moaned in turn, whispering a slew of expletives and obscenities in both English and Italian. He thrust his hips and his hand moved from Syver's shoulder to their hair. He twisted his fingers in the silky strands, tugging a bit but not pulling tight. He could feel his lover shuddering and knew they were close. Emeritus was close as well, never taking long with his partner’s skilled mouth working him like it was.

Emeritus bucked his hips, thrusting into their open mouth, fucking his lover’s face. Syver’s hands moved to Emeritus’s hips, holding him down to the bed. This left Syve’s penis without contact but they were so intent on getting their Papa off, it didn't seem to matter to them.

“Syver." Emeritus warned, pushing on Syver's shoulder. When they didn't pull off, he gave another warning. "I'm gonna…” Emeritus managed to say.

Syver gave a nod, taking their lover deep. They moaned, feeling the hot splash at the back of their throat. It was a lot, but they swallowed most and sat back. Emeritus grunted through the orgasm, closing his eyes only moments. When he opened them, he watched as Syver sat up on their haunches.

They bit their lip, moaning loudly as they reached down, touching themself again. Syver grasped their own penis, and jerked off until they spilled their released over Emeritus’s stomach. Spent, they slumped over their lover's lap, panting quietly.

Emeritus pulled Syver up and into a hug. He held them close and pressed a trail of kisses up and down their neck.

"I love you." He whispered. It was sappy, but honest.

"Yes." Syver whispered, turning their head to kiss Emeritus in the middle of his chest.

The former Papa laughed quietly, gently petting over Syver's hair in slow, soothing strokes. He knew it was in their best interest to get up and shower before either of them fell asleep from post orgasm tiredness, but he didn’t want to leave the spot. He was most comfortable with Syver lying in his arms as they both came down from the post-orgasmic high.

"I love you too Dante… Papa… whatever you want to be called." Syver whispered, wiping their lips clean with a finger. They giggled quietly.

Emeritus chuckled, kissing the top of Syver's head. Syver turned sluggishly, stretching their neck to kiss Emeritus on the lips. The two spent a little while longer, kissing slowly.

"Come into the bathroom. We will shower, diavolo." Emeritus said, pinching Syver's behind. "Let's wash up before we get sticky."


	2. Mikael Andersson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syver takes Dante to meet their father. An emotional reunion that started with a surprise
> 
> Things go well quite until the past is brought up.
> 
> Can Syver keep their cool and remain calm?
> 
> *Chapter features references to past abuse. Nothing in a lot of detail.*

Monday 3 p.m.

The car pulled up to 6421 W. Maple Street. It was the house that belonged to a Mr. Mikael Andersson. Set within an older neighborhood in a large suburb of Chicago, it was his home for the last two decades. It was the home in which Syver had spent a majority of their teenage years and half of their twenties. It was their home before they left to move to the big city of New York, following whom they thought was the woman they would love for life.

The house was relatively small, smaller than most on the quiet street anyway. Built in the old worker cottage style, it stood one and a half stories tall and had a three bedroom set up. It was nice, but it wasn’t quite as impressive as some of the other larger houses in the area. It was set back from the road, several meters from the curb, hidden behind a well maintained yard with lots of trees and shrubs. It’s bright blue paint was old and peeling, a few tiles on the sharp angled roof were loose and misplaced. It was well kept, but its age was obvious. A long driveway sat just to the left, twisting through the trees and opening into a small lot, enough to park three cars comfortably.

“You are certain that you don’t want me to park in the driveway?” Emeritus asked, killing the engine but leaving the keys in the ignition.

“I am certain.” Syver said. “I think by staying out here we can extend the reveal of the surprise.” They added with a smile.

“Very well.” Emeritus said and took the key out, dropping it into the pocket of his long winter coat. He looked at Syver and smiled.

“I am not sure if I should call first or just walk up to the door.” Syver said, reaching to unfasten their seatbelt but making no move to get out of the car.

“We should go to the door.” Emeritus replied. “It will, as you insist, keep the surprise going.”

“You’re right.” Syver said and sighed heavily. “I don’t want to open the car door. It is so warm in here.” They whined. Just because they were used to the cold, didn’t mean they ever enjoyed it.

Outside, the winter air was a blistering cold, just a degree warmer than freezing. The sharp, eastern wind made it feel several degrees lower, into the twenties. Even the bright sun did nothing to help.

“You should have worn a hat.” Emeritus said. “But we are here, so we should go. The heat won’t last inside now that I’ve turned the engine off.”

“I could always just take your hat, Dante.” Syver said. “You love me enough to ensure I am warm, don’t you?” They had a little tease in their tone.

“You are not allowed to take my hat. It’s mine.” Emeritus said. “Loving you has nothing to do with it.”

“Rude.” Syver sighed and reached to open the car door. It was then or never.

The couple exited the car and walked together down the twisted driveway. It wasn’t actually a far walk, only seeming so in the unpleasant chill. Syver thought to check the mailbox for their father, thinking that it would be a nice thing to do. They doubted he would have wanted to come outside to get it. The box was empty but the effort was made so it made Syver feel good for trying. The two turned off the driveway and onto a broken sidewalk path that led to the front door. The walkway had always been a little broken up but the years had made it a little worse. They climbed the three steps up onto the brick laid stoop and Syver reached out to ring the doorbell. Emeritus stood behind them, a step back but still relatively close. The bell chimed and they waited for an answer.

Two minutes went by and the sound of someone approaching from the other side of the door could be heard. The click of a lock being undone and the mechanical twist of the doorknob was loud in the otherwise quiet. Syver felt a surge of excitement, not only because this was going to be a big surprise, but because they really missed their father. The weekly phone calls were always good, but getting to see him after so long was thrilling.

The door swung open and standing on the other side was a little old man. Upon his face was a smile but a look of bewildered surprise was quite clear beyond his round, gold tone glasses. It was Syver’s father and he looked quite a bit older than Syver remembered but he looked healthy and pretty much the same. He was of short stature, in his heyday, stood only an inch taller than Syver. His stance was slightly hunched, making him appear quite a bit shorter than his previous 5 foot 7. His greying hair was getting very white at the roots and stuck out every which way in a wild frizz. It was the kind of hair one might expect to find on a mad scientist. The old man had hazy blue eyes, sunken in with age, and his skin was quite wrinkled. His smallish nose was rosy, just like his cheeks. His eyebrows were all white and rather messy. He was dressed in a pair of old, threadbare blue jeans and a sweater that looked two sizes too big. He was a bit of an awkward looking man but he was just like Syver remembered.

Syver looked across the space between themself and their father, voice catching in their throat from the sheer level of emotion they felt seeing their father after so long. The intended call of surprise never made it out, nothing came out.

"Syver?" Mr. Andersson gasped quietly, eyes welling up with tears, the happy kind. Seeing Syver standing there had absolutely been a wonderful surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asked and his own voice was strained by emotion.

"Hi Dad." Syver whispered, taking a step closer to their father and throwing their arms around him, squeezing him tightly. It was a hug, long overdue.

"Oh, my child." Mr. Andersson said, hugging Syver back, so happy with the surprise visit. "I wasn't expecting this." He squeezed them tightly and stepped back, looking at them with awe and appreciation. "I had no idea you were coming here. Did you know when I spoke to you last?"

Syver sniffled back their own tears of joy and nodded their head. "I knew last week, so yes." They answered.

"And you managed to keep the secret?" Mr. Andersson asked, smiling brightly. "You know that you were never any good with keeping secrets."

"I know I'm terrible at it." Syver said with a laugh. "May we come in? It's cold."

Mr. Andersson nodded his head with great enthusiasm, stepping back to clear the door. "Yes, yes please come in." He said, holding his arm out to usher Syver and Emeritus inside his home.

Once the two visitors were safely inside, Syver's father closed the door behind them and offered a seat in his living room.

"Don't mind the mess." He said, following them into the open plan room just beyond the front door and to the right.

"It's fine Dad." Syver said, looking around the place as they unzipped and took off their coat.

The living room was cluttered, yes, but far from the mess their father had mentioned. It looked lived in, homey, and maybe in the need of dusting but it was an organized clutter and the carpet had been recently vacuumed.

Coming down from the jolt of excitement, Syver finally realized that it was time to properly introduce Emeritus to their father. Mr. Andersson knew of Syver's relationship with the man but the two hadn't ever met. They turned away from the center of the room and looked at their father who was halfway between the door and coffee table.

"Dad, this is Dante." They said, vaguely pointing to their partner. "Dante, this is my Dad." They made another pointing motion in the opposite direction.

Emeritus had taken off his coat and had it draped over one arm. He stepped back toward where Mr. Andersson stood and extended his free arm to offer a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Andersson." He said with an even, friendly tone.

"Pleasure is all mine, Dante." Mr. Andersson said, taking his hand in a firm shake. "Please, call me Mikael. Mr. Andersson was my father." The man smiled warmly.

Syver pulled Emeritus's coat off his arm and carried both over to an old fashioned looking coat tree, crafted of brass with long, curling arms. They took the time to hang each coat on its own arm and walked closer to the other two.

"I am happy that you are so surprised by this visit." Syver said, looking at their father. "I was a little bit worried that maybe I should have told you we were coming here."

Mikael smiled brightly and shook his head. "I am glad you decided to surprise me. There is no need for you to have worried." He said. "Would either of you like something to drink?" He asked.

"What do you have?" Syver asked.

"Coffee, tea, iced tea, water and maybe a couple cans of soda." Mikael replied.

"Dad, you know that you shouldn't be keeping soda around." Syver said with a hint of disapproval.

"Oh hush." Mikael said dismissing the chide. "I keep this house stocked how I want." He wasn't upset with Syver, knowing they were just looking out for him. It was true, soda was not something he should be drinking. "I buy a twelve pack case a month. It's my treat." He added with a smile.

Syver rolled their eyes but also smiled. "I guess that's okay then." They whispered. "If it's coke, I'll take a can, please."

"Water for me please." Emeritus said and stayed at Syver's side until they were ready to sit down.

"One coke and one water." Mikael said with a smile, it looked just like Syver's smile and the family resemblance was more apparent than before. "Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be right back." He said and left for the kitchen.

Syver watched him go and turned to look up at Emeritus. They thought he looked nervous and it amused them just a little.

"Why're you nervous Dante?" They asked, reaching to take his hand and giving a pull in the direction to the large, dated looking sofa.

"I'm not." Emeritus said, following his lover's lead and sat down after they had. "Maybe a little. It's been quite some time since I had to meet anyone's parent." He added.

"Oh? Meeting parents isn't something that goes well for you?" Syver asked and there was a definite teasing in their voice.

"Not particularly." Emeritus said, void of emotion. It wasn't often that people's parents took kindly to leaders (former in his case) of the most powerful Satanic church in the world. It also wasn't common that Emeritus ever held a relationship long enough to get to that point.

"You don't have to be nervous about this." Syver said, squeezing Emeritus's hand. "My father likes you." They explained with a soft smile.

"How do you know?" Emeritus asked and still sounded nervous.

"Because I do." Syver replied and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "He trusts my judgment. He knows all about you, Dante. You're a popular topic on our weekly calls."

"Why do you talk about me?" Emeritus inquired. He was genuinely interested and not upset to learn that information.

"Because I talk about things I like." Syver said, letting go of his hand and they flopped backwards into the cushions. "And I like you." They sang playfully.

Emeritus laughed quietly and looked down at Syver. "I like you too." He said and gently poked them in the nose.

The act made Syver laugh and their eyes glittered with pure joy. "You do like me, don't you?" They said, grinning big and wide.

"Incredible amounts." Emeritus said, relaxing into the sofa but not leaning as far into it as his lover had.

The television was on in the room. The colors flashing from the screen drew the attention of both occupants. The volume had been muted but it was easy to tell that Mikael had been watching a movie before the pair arrived. Syver leaned over, stretching towards the chair that sat adjacent to the sofa. It was a far reach but they managed to snag the remote control off the wide, cushy arm and pointed it toward the television, specifically the cable box below it. They hit the power button and the screen flashed blue before black as the television shut off.

Mikael returned with a small tray balancing between his arms. His old weathered hands shook slightly as they gripped the carved wood handles. He glanced at his television before setting the tray on top of stacked business magazines and unopened mail.

"I was watching that." He said with an air of minor disappointment.

"What was it Dad?" Syver asked, sitting up and flinging the remote to the empty seat on the sofa.

"I couldn't actually tell you." Mikael replied with a lopsided smile.

"Then you aren't missing anything." Syver teased and reached for the water on the tray. They passed it back to Emeritus.

"I brought you a glass with some ice." Mikael said, pointing to the tray. "The soda isn't cold." He explained. He kept it set on the counter next to the refrigerator.

"Thanks." Syver said. They didn't want ice, as it was so cold outside, but they would use it anyway to not hurt their father's feelings.

They popped open the can and let it sit a second or two before pouring out half the liquid into the glass. The ice clinked around noisily as the soda fizzed and settled around it.

Mikael had poured himself a glass of iced tea and held it in his hand as he plunked down into his old, comfortable chair. He sipped from the glass and set it on his knee, leaning back against the back of the chair. He looked over at the two on the sofa and was still so much in awe that his little Syver had come home. It was true that Syver wasn't so little anymore, just a month shy of their 39th birthday. To Mikael, his child was always going to be little. He smiled at them and sighed. The soft sound was very much the same kind of sigh that Syver made when they felt content.

"How long do you two plan on staying here in Illinois?" Mikael asked, looking from Syver, to Emeritus, then back to Syver.

"Three days." Syver replied, picking up their soda and taking a sip. "We're over at the Marriott by O'Hare."

"That's nonsense." Mikael said with an upward wave of his free hand. "Cancel that, save yourselves the money. There is plenty of room here."

"That's very kind Mikael, but we wouldn't want to impose." Emeritus said. He hadn't yet drank his water but set it down on the table between two stacks of magazines.

"It's not imposing." Mikael said. "Please, I insist."

"Dad." Syver whined. "We do appreciate it but no thank you." They said. The last thing they wanted to leave the privacy of the hotel. Perhaps if they had made the visit on their own, it would be a different story.

"Suit yourselves." Mikael said dismissively. “Just trying to help.”

"It's already paid for Dad." Syver said in means of explaining. "Staying here wouldn't change anything."

"I understand." Mikael said. "You two want to stay for dinner? I have some pizza, maybe a frozen lasagna I can heat up."

"We would like to take you out tonight." Emeritus said, trying to avoid outright denying the invitation. His mind reeled and his skin crawled at the very thought of frozen lasagna.

His words were news to Syver and it made them look over at their lover. They were not opposed to the idea of taking their father to dinner but they hadn't expected Emeritus to invite him like that. Okay with it overall, they sat quietly and waited to see just how far along his lover had developed this plan.

“Take me where Dante?” Mikael asked, keen on the idea as well. It wasn’t often that he had the opportunity to go out. He had a small grouping of friends but it had been awhile since he’d eaten dinner away from home.

“Yeah, where are we going Dante?” Syver asked with a bright grin. They were pretty sure that he hadn’t an answer for them, but wanted to see what he would say. For all Syver knew, Emeritus had done some research of the restaurants in the area. The man was quite sneaky when it came to Googling things without Syver’s knowledge.

“Where would you like to go?” Emeritus asked. He hadn’t a clue. He only said it to avoid the awkward decline of what had been a genuine invitation.

“You don’t have a plan, do you?” Syver asked with a grin.

“I do not.” Emeritus admitted. “Do either of you have any suggestions?” He asked.

Syver was looking at his lover and couldn’t help but feel a fuzzy joy inside, seeing his cheeks a flushed color. They didn’t wish for him to feel uncomfortable but it would be fair to say they were amused just a little by it.

“Dad, is Utsökt still open?” Syver asked, looking over at their father.

It was a small, family run restaurant that had been in the area since the 1960s. The menu consisted of home-style, traditional Swedish fare. It was anything but fancy but the food was absolutely fantastic, if Syver remembered correctly. It was built into the corner storefront of a crowded strip-mall, tucked away from the world, but popular among the locals.

“It is.” Mikael said. “I think it is. Oh, I haven’t been there in such a long time.” He said thoughtfully. “Yes, I think it is still open.”

Syver smiled and looked back at Emeritus. “We will go there.” They said.

“Am I correct in assuming Utsökt is Swedish food?” Emeritus asked.

“Yes.” Syver said. “It’s quite good.”

“They’re right, you know, quite good.” Mikael said and looked at Emeritus. “It’s too soon for dinner. What time do you want to get going?” He asked.

“Do they require a reservation?” Emeritus asked, looking from Mikael to Syver.

Syver started to laugh, the sound soft and not mocking at all. “Not even close.” They replied. “It’s really low-key, family style.” They explained. Emeritus nodded his head and Syver flashed him an encouraging smile before they looked back at their father. “Want to go at five thirty?” They asked.

“Sounds a good time to me.” Mikael said. “Are we going right from here or do you two need to run off and I will meet you there?” He asked.

“We’re not going anywhere Dad.” Syver said. “Dante will drive you and bring you home before we head back to the hotel for the night.”

“Very good.” Mikael said and finished off his iced tea before setting the empty glass on his small end table between the arms of the chair and the sofa.

The restaurant was crowded when the three arrived that evening at a time not too long before six. It was crowded but not completely full, so they were seated at a booth near the kitchen door. The smell of various dishes filled the air and helped to make the atmosphere that much more appealing.

The place was much deeper than it was wide. Five two-seater tables lined the front left wall. They were all occupied with couples in various stages of their meals. Across the room was a fully stocked bar, crowded but not full. At the end of the bar, the room opened up and each side was lined with tables for four. Eight tables ran along the left side of the room. Six of them had groups of people, two to four. Two were empty. The right side of the room had six tables, two missing to leave space for the kitchen doors. Four of them were fully loaded, with four patrons each. The fifth was taken up by Syver, Emeritus and Mikael. The sixth was empty, as were two corner tables that had room for up to eight diners.

The lighting was dim, most of it coming from low hanging, tiffany style lamps with cuts of blue and yellow glass. The walls were very dated paneling, probably not updated since the 1970s. The table tops were solid wood, stained dark and covered with dings and years of wear. The booths themselves were on the small side, with benches lined with deep blue vinyl over foam cushions. It bordered on tacky, but was actually a bit charming.

Syver slipped into the side of the booth that faced the front of the room. It left their back to the kitchen and the remaining tables at the rear of the restaurant. They slipped off their coat and passed it across the table to sit on the bench next to their father. Since the man was seated alone, the extra space was allotted for their pile of coats. Emeritus moved into the same side as Syver, fitting snuggly next to his lover but not an uncomfortable closeness.

"Your ears are all red." Mikael said, pointing at Syver. "You should be wearing a hat in this weather." He commented.

"Yea, I know." Syver whispered. They didn't mind the comment but they didn't have a hat to don so it was pointless. They were in agreement, however, as the air felt much colder since the sun had gone down.

"Good evening to you three." A cheerful waitress said in a slight Swedish accent as she approached the end of their table.

"Good evening." Mikael said first. Emeritus nodded politely and Syver gave a small wave in her direction.

"Can I start you off with some drinks?" She asked. "For the next half hour we have tap beer and well drinks priced at two for one."

"I'll have an unsweetened iced tea." Mikael replied. "Extra ice please."

"Sure thing." The waitress said, not writing it down.

"Do you have Snowblind strong ale?" Syver asked quietly. It was a seasonal variation and not always easy to find.

"We do Sweetheart." The woman said. "Pints or steins?"

"Pints please." Syver replied, trying to ignore being called Sweetheart. They hated that. Their cheeks were red. They felt a little less upset when the touch of Emeritus's hand curled over their thigh in a comforting manner. He was aware that the endearment had upset them. 

"I'll have a bourbon." Emeritus said. "Top shelf, single ice cube." He was driving so not going for the two-fer option was okay with him.

"I'll get that drink order in and I'll be back to see what food you've decided on." The waitress said and walked back up to the bar.

Syver reached to the end of the table, closest to the wall, and lifted three menus from the wire holder. They passed them to the others before turning to look over their own. They looked over the options and found themself leaning into Emeritus, just a bit.

"Nothing has changed here." They whispered, remembering the food choices quite well.

"Don't fix what isn't broken." Mikael said, merely glancing at the menu and putting it back down. He already knew what he was going to order.

"Kroppkakor?" Syver asked, looking over their menu and at their father.

"Always." Mikael replied with a smile.

"I might order the same thing." Syver said. "They make it the best here."

"I haven't the faintest idea what I want." Emeritus said. He was studying the menu but finding a choice difficult to make.

"You can order anything Dante." Syver said, leaning over and touching the side of his face. "Every single thing is quite delicious."

Emeritus believed his lover and truly anything would be better than the threat of needing to stomach a frozen lasagna. He gave the entire menu one final look before setting it down.

"What have you decided on?" Mikael asked him.

"The pasta, salmon and cream sauce." Emeritus answered. "I think that's what I'll go with."

"It's good." Syver said to him. "We can share our meals if you want to try something else." They offered.

"Maybe." Emeritus said, thinking it wasn't a bad idea.

The waitress returned with their drinks and served them out before digging a small note pad from the front pocket of her half apron. She pulled a ballpoint pen from behind her ear and jotted down the groups choices as they gave them to her. She promised to bring out small dinner salads and a round of waters before disappearing through the swinging doors of the kitchen.

Syver lifted up one of their pint glasses and took a hearty drink from it. They smiled and slowly licked a line of foam that settled on their upper lip. They smiled at Emeritus once they noticed he was looking at them.

"I did not know you liked beer." Emeritus said. It was not judgmental, simply observational.

"I like this kind." Syver whispered. "But you are right to think I don't like beer as a whole. I much prefer vodka and soda."

"That I knew." Emeritus said.

"I can't believe you drink vodka." Mikael said with a laugh and an eyeroll.

"It's good though." Syver said, looking across the table at their father. "I can't believe you don't drink it." They teased.

"Bah." Mikael said with a mock scowl. "I drink beer on occasion. Never developed the taste for harder alcohols."

A waitress, not their own, dropped off three dinner salads and glasses of iced water. No one touched them, too involved with the conversation.

"I don't think I ever saw you drink when I was growing up." Syver said, tilting their head and trying to remember a time they saw their father with a drink.

"I did drink." Mikael said. "But not much. I like my tea and soda."

"Soda I remember." Syver said with a light laugh. They always remembered their father with a can of cola. "Soda and a jar of honey roasted peanuts." The smile on their face reflected in their eyes at the fond memories.

"Ah yes." Mikael said with the same kind of smile. "I used to have to hide that jar from you and your sister. I'd come home from work and my peanuts would be gone."

The smile slowly faded from Syver's face but no other emotion took its place. They became quiet for a time but after another sip of the beer, they asked a question that they maybe didn't want to know the answer to.

"Have you heard from Lykke at all?" They asked, partially regretting the words as they left their mouth.

Syver tensed. It was half from the shock of their question and half from the reappearance of Emeritus's hand against their thigh. They were certain that he knew the question was going to make them emotional.

"Not in two years." Mikael replied, sensing the tension. "I saw her two and a half years ago, heard from her once five months later. She's got a son now, you know?"

Syver shook their head. "I didn't know." They whispered. "I haven't spoken to her in ten years Dad. You know that."

"I know." Mikael said. "I just thought that maybe she'd tell you."

"She doesn't know where I've gone. I cut her completely out of my life." Syver said and their voice started to waver, as they fought off a building anxiety.

"I understand that. I'm sorry I brought it up." Mikael said and he truly hadn't meant to upset Syver.

The table grew quiet and it was an awkward quiet. The conversation grinded to a dead halt. Syver seemed the most affected, slipping into their own mind. They stared mindlessly at the tabletop, hardly aware of the tears that prickled their lower eyelids.

"Syver." Mikael said, reaching across the table to them. His tone was apologetic and laced in sympathy. He hadn't meant to upset them. He knew his words were careless and he wished he could take them back.

"She tried to contact me after mom died." Syver whispered, without looking up.

Emeritus took his hand off Syver's leg and sought out their hand to hold. He felt he had to do something to comfort his love, even as he had no real part in this. He laced his fingers through theirs when Syver made no move to stop the hand holding.

"Syver, we don't have to continue this." Mikael said. He heard the negative emotions in Syver's voice.

"No. We do." Syver said, looking up and at their father. "I can't keep bottling this all in. What Lykke did to me was not my fault and I can't keep thinking it was."

"You're very right Syver." Mikael said. "What Lykke put you through was very much not your fault. Not ever."

Syver squeezed Emeritus's hand and just started to cry. They kept their sobbing to a minimum, aware of being in public, but the tears were flowing heavily and their shoulders shook uncontrollably.

"I should have done more to protect you." Mikael said quietly.

Sniffling, Syver looked up. They wiped their eyes with their free hand.

"You did enough Dad." They whispered. "Don't blame yourself for the shit she did to me. I don't blame you, at all. You have always had my best interests at heart. I never once questioned your way of raising me, dealing with me, talking to me. You didn't ever play those fucking mind games. You didn't once treat me like less of a human being. They did. Lykke and Mom. And I know they, Lykke specifically, fucked with your head too. I only wish we could have seen it all sooner."

"Lykke is a troubled woman." Mikael said. "And your mother, unfortunately, I think fell down the same path. Maybe not so far, but she strayed from what was right."

"Lykke is a monster." Syver said, unwilling to even recognize her as human. "And Satan help her poor son. I can't imagine how awful his life must be growing up with such a sad excuse for a mother." They couldn't stop the harsh words from coming out, but hadn't regretted them either. "While my mother was slightly less horrible to deal with, I still don't forgive her for what she's done, everything she's said."

"Your mother was very different before she had your sister." Mikael said.

"Not an excuse." Syver snapped. "She could have distanced herself from the problem instead of enabling it."

"I agree with you on that, but I don't hold the same resentments as you." Mikael said.

Emeritus didn't know what he should be doing, feeling like such an outsider to the situation. It was awkward for him to be there and thought briefly about excusing himself to the restroom. He stayed put, not wanting to leave Syver in such a state; he couldn't get far anyway, as their tight hold on his hand kept him in his place in the booth.

"You know exactly why I refuse to forgive her words to me." Syver said and they were slowly losing the ability to keep their voice down. "Perhaps it is something I should just let go, because she's no longer with us, but I can't. I just can't."

Syver's near shouting was beginning to draw the attention of other restaurant patrons. They hadn't quite made a scene but they were cutting it close.

"Take a deep breath, Syver." Emeritus whispered, pressing his hand flat to their lower back. He wished to calm them down before a scene was made.

"I'm sorry." Syver whispered, looking up at Emeritus. Their bottom lip started to tremble.

"Don't be." Emeritus whispered back, moving his hand from Syver's back to softly brush their hair off their face. "You are upset and you are angry. I understand why you are. You have every right to be. I just, well I just think that calming down will save you a little embarrassment." He said, looking into their eyes with deep rooted empathy.

"I'm okay Dante." Syver whispered, softly touching his face. "I am upset but I am okay." For the most part, they were.

Emeritus gave a little nod and he kissed the tips of Syver's fingers. He pet back through their hair once more, before he let his arm fall back to his side. He kept his eyes on theirs.

Mikael watched the exchange between the two. He felt like it was a private moment, but it gave him a lot of insight into what he'd only known about from Syver's telling of the situation. He saw first hand how truly attentive and caring Emeritus was, and he finally understood what the man meant to Syver, and what Syver meant to Emeritus. It warmed his heart to see his first born have that kind of connection with someone. If anyone in the world deserved such love, it was Syver, parental bias be damned.

Once more, the table grew silent but it hadn't been awkward. In that moment, the food was delivered, set before each of them, by both the waitress and an additional member of the staff. The food was piping hot, the steam wafting from each dish, heavy with delicious scents.

"I'm sorry I got so emotional." Syver said, taking their fork and knife into their hands but waiting a moment before digging into the hot food.

"I am sorry to touch on a sore subject." Mikael said, sipping some of his iced tea while his plate cooled enough to eat.

They fell into an amicable silence, eating their food and drinking their drinks. The silence lingered until each plate was about half empty.

"Did you still want to try some?" Syver asked, the first to speak up. They held a forkful of their own food up, turning towards Emeritus.

"Hmm." He replied, leaning over to take the offered food from Syver's fork. "Very good." He said, after chewing and swallowing it down.

"I know." Syver whispered, smiling. "I don't need to try yours. I know it's good already."

"Well, you may take a bite from my plate if you want to anyway." Emeritus said. "I don't mind."

"Maybe I will." Syver said, making the maybe a definite as they stabbed their fork into a chunk of salmon. They moaned quietly around the delicious bite. "How is your food Dad?" They asked. "Enough seasoning?"

"It's perfect." Mikael said. "Though I could go for another iced tea." He added.

Emeritus waved down the waitress and ordered another iced tea for Mikael and a second water for himself. Syver declined a refill, still set with their second pint of beer.

"Thank you Dante." Mikael said when the man ordered the drink refills. Emeritus brushed it off, it was nothing really.

"Syver," Mikael said, setting his fork aside and sitting back in the seat.

"Hmm?" They replied, looking over at the bar, distracted for a moment.

"You will be here for three days, you say, how long do you plan to stay in America?" Mikael said. "I don't think you'd make a trip of only three days."

"A week." Syver answered, looking at their father. "Three days here. Three-ish days in Las Vegas and one night in New York City."

Syver would have preferred to skip New York entirely, but it was the easiest place to fly home from. Emeritus promised to turn that day into something worthwhile, to break Syver's negative thoughts on the city. They trusted Emeritus and planned to hold him to that promise.

"That sounds lovely." Mikael said with a smile. "I wish you safe travels." He added.

"We're not leaving just yet Dad." Syver said with a giggle. "At least let's finish dinner before you decide you've had enough of us."

"I meant no such thing." Mikael replied. "I am enjoying this time together. It was an unexpected but deeply appreciated surprise."

"Good. Then you'll probably see us again tomorrow." Syver said, looking up at Emeritus. "You're fine with that, right? Seeing my Dad another day?"

"Don't be silly, piccolo diavolo. You see him as often as you wish while we're here. I know how much you've missed him." Emeritus replied. "I only hope that he enjoys my company as I have been enjoying his."

Emeritus found himself fond of Mikael Andersson. Sure, the tension of the earlier conversation wasn't so easy to ignore, but it didn't overshadow the better conversations that went on beforehand nor the positive direction it was headed in post Syver's moment of emotional overload. He could easily get along with the man, not only for Syver's sake but because he felt that he was kind, genuine and a decent person. Emeritus knew exactly from whom Syver had inherited their kind demeanor and quiet disposition. They shared a lot in common with the man sitting across the table. He respected that.

"I enjoy your company very much, Dante." Mikael said. "I'm truly honored to finally meet the man whom my Syver loves with all their heart. I have heard so much about you for the last year, and I'm convinced it's all true."

The words made Emeritus blush.

"You're blushing." Syver whispered, poking Emeritus in the side. The second beer was going right to their head, despite the rich and heavy dinner they were still picking at. It was a rich beer, with higher than standard alcohol content. They were rather quickly approaching a serious bought of the giggles. They'd already surpassed feelings of tipsiness.

"Am not." Emeritus said, in total denial of the fact.

Syver started to laugh. "Yeah you are." They whispered, jabbing three fingers into his side. "Wait!" They exclaimed, looking across at their father.

"Wait what?" Mikael asked.

"Convinced it's all true?" They asked with uncontrollable giggling. "Did you think I'd lie about how wonderful he is?"

"Not at all Syver." Mikael said. "I just know that love can make one exaggerate the truth sometimes. I'm not sure you exaggerated at all."

Emeritus truly blushed then, the flush of his cheeks spreading down his neck.

"I think you have my father's approval." Syver said, turning back to Emeritus. They were positive he was blushing at that point. "Not that we need your approval." They added, whipping their head back toward their father and pointing a finger at them.

"Obviously." Mikael replied. "My thoughts and opinions should have no sway on your decisions." He firmly believed that.

"But I am quite pleased you like him Dad, because I do too." Syver said, letting their gaze drift back to the man at their side.

The boozy beer certainly helped with moving past the emotional overload brought on by the conversation about their sister. But knowing that they had someone that helped them move on from the trauma, someone like their loving partner, that helped them more. They smiled when they found Emeritus looking right back at them.

"I like him an awful lot." Syver whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated but definitely not required.


	3. Requested Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting upset over certain topics over dinner, Syver asks Dante for a bit of distraction from their thoughts. A little pain and plenty of pleasure is the distraction they need.
> 
> The couple spend their first night in the Illinois hotel, having sexy times and an awful lot of comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9k of smut with feelings.

Monday 10 p.m.

Emeritus and Syver arrived back at the hotel.

Even though parts of the dinner hadn't gone smoothly, it was still a relatively good time for all involved. Over an hour more had been spent, enjoying one another's company, even after the meal was finished and the table had been cleared. The conversation had remained light, topics steering far and wide, mindful to avoid family.

When it came time to leave the restaurant, Emeritus had driven Mikael back to the house. The ride had been full of continued conversation and commentary on the current state of music on the radio. It hadn't necessarily been negative commentary, but the three agreed that the song selection was too small and often repeating hour after hour.

Syver had left Emeritus in the car, to run the engine and keep the inside nice and heated, while they walked their father to the door. Hugs had been exchanged and reiterated voicings of how nice it was to finally see one another after all the years. Syver then promised that they would come back the following day and left with a series of well wishes for a good night.

The drive from Mikael's home back to the hotel had been much more quiet. The radio had been switched off and Emeritus was attuned to the need Syver had to sit silently. The roads had not been busy and the weather was dry enough to ensure the asphalt was free from patches of ice. Emeritus had been comfortable enough to drive with one hand, holding onto Syver's with the other. His lover may have been in need of some peace and quiet, but they had still wanted some level of connection and interaction. Holding hands was a good way to go about fulfilling that need.

"Do you mind if I go take a shower?" Syver asked, once the pair were back up in their room with their coats hung neatly in the entryway closet.

"I do not mind, no." Emeritus replied, walking up behind Syver and putting his hand on their hip. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, having a slight inkling that despite Syver's outward appearance, they were feeling down over the memory of their sister and the horrible things she'd done in the past.

"I think so." Syver said, turning in Emeritus's arms, tilting their head back to look into his eyes. "I don't think I'm all that great to be honest with you but I am okay Dante. Yes. I am okay."

"Okay is a fine way to be diavolo." Emeritus whispered, leaning down to kiss Syver softly on the lips.

The sweet gesture put a smile on Syver's face and it stayed there as they stepped back. They looked up at Emeritus, knowing that they were happy now. The man standing before them was the real thing. With Emeritus, Syver felt loved, felt safe and felt wanted. It was all they needed.

"Will you be going to bed?" They asked, chewing the inside of their lip. It was a habit of theirs.

"I will be in bed but I do not intend to sleep just yet. The hour is late, and we had quite a day but it's still too early to sleep, I think. I will wait until you are done with your shower." Emeritus answered. "I will probably see what I can find to watch on the television. I do not have high hopes for much."

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Syver asked, looking down at the hideous pattern on the carpet. They were overwhelmed by a nervous feeling, though there was no reason to be nervous. "I need you to help distract me tonight." They said, before Emeritus had the chance to reply if asking for the favor was okay or not.

Emeritus was almost always willing to do anything Syver asked of him. He was confident that he could offer his lover a distraction; he just wanted to know what Syver had in mind before agreeing to it.

"Distract you from what?" He asked. He assumed it was from the topic that came up at dinner but he wished to be sure. "And what kind of distraction do you have in mind?" He had a pretty good idea and was ready to turn it down and offer another in its place if it was what he was thinking.

"As I have said, I am okay. I, well, I am just worried that I'm going to overthink this shit about my past. I need something else to focus on." They said, resting their hands on Emeritus's chest as they looked up at his face. "I'm not going to break down. I just want to not think about it. I just want to feel something so I don't slip into my own head."

Emeritus had a serious expression on his face but inside, his emotions were turned up in reaction to not only Syver's words but the look in their eyes. He thought over what he wanted to say, always careful when it came to thinking before he spoke.

"Are you not feeling anything now?" He asked, voice level but a concern look filled his two-tone eyes. He would not be willing to do much of anything but hold his lover close if he knew that they only felt numb.

"I'm feeling a lot of things right now Dante." Syver replied. "I want to limit the range. Too much is just whirling around up inside my brain. I want to feel only two things tonight."

Emeritus knew then what it was that Syver was asking of him. Pleasure and pain. He gave a few considering nods of his head, then one of confirmation.

"I can offer you some distractions." He whispered, touching Syver under their chin and running his thumb back along their jawline. Delicately, he tilted their head up, looking down into their eyes. "Within limits, piccolo diavolo mio." He added with a firm gaze. "Narrow limits."

"Understood, Papa." Syver whispered with a smile. "I will be back in a few." They turned away and went into the bathroom.

Syver went through the motions of taking their shower. They were quick to get clean, giving their body a good scrubbing but opting to skip a hair wash. The water was warm and inviting, especially against the cold of the winter air outside. Still, Syver did not wish to linger, fearing that if they did, they'd get lost in there head. There was a lot they wished to avoid thinking about.

Meanwhile, out in the main room, Emeritus moved about getting the room in a kind of order. The arrival at the hotel had been when both were tired and getting settled and unpacked was not a top priority. He didn't go crazy, just neatened the space and awaited Syver's return.

Less than twenty minutes went by before Syver exited the bathroom, fresh and clean. Padding across the floor, they stopped in front of their lover, smiling at him. Neither spoke for close to a minute.

"Put these on." Emeritus said, picking up a small pile of things from next to him on the bed. His tone was level and commanding.

He was seated at the foot of the bed that the couple had not napped in earlier in the day, the bed closer to the room's large window. He had cleared away the two suitcases, both now sat on the folding rack that sat within the coat closet. The television was on, with the volume low. Some cheaply budgeted made-for-TV movie was playing without being watched. It was that or the looping weather report. The options were quite limited.

Emeritus was still dressed in his clothes from the day, but made some efforts to make himself more comfortable for the coming activities. His shoes were off, left out of the way, sitting under the desk in the room. He slipped off his socks as well, sticking them in his shoes. His shirt was untucked from his dress pants, with the top three buttons undone. The sleeves of his white shirt were neatly rolled up to just below the elbow. He had removed his belt, his watch and all but one of his rings; each of the items were on the desk, sitting next to his wallet and the rental car key.

Syver, who was slightly damp, stood before their lover, wrapped up in the hotel's standard bath towel. They felt clean and a whole lot better emotionally than they had. It never ceased to amaze them that a thing as simple as a shower was enough to change their mood. They took what Emeritus handed them and lowered their eyes from his, to see just what it was.

"What is all of this?" Syver whispered, though it was obvious to them just what was in their hands. Their voice cracked slightly, as they were overwhelmed by the surprise.

A tidy pile consisting of a satin waspie style corset, in the most intense shade of emerald green, a matching satin thong with black lace trim, and a pair of sheer black thigh-highs with metallic threads running through them. The items were not ones that Syver had seen before, each one brand new.

"A gift for my beautiful diavolo." Emeritus replied, putting his hands on Syver's hips, holding onto them. "Do you not like?" He asked, touching the edges of the towel but leaving it securely around their waist.

"The gift is unexpected." Syver whispered in answer. "It is not that I don't like it."

"Gifts should be unexpected." Emeritus said, smoothing his hand up from Syver's hip to the curve of their underarm. "But you should expect me to surprise you with gifts from time to time."

"I know." Syver whispered with a half smile. They had been used to gifts coming with added expectations, however, within the last year they were with Emeritus, they learned that he gifted things without ever wanting more than a thank you. "I love these. Thank you."

"Now, go put them on and come sit in your Papa's lap." Emeritus said, letting his arm fall from Syver's side.

"Yes. Okay." Syver said, their half smile growing into more.

They stepped back and moved to the other bed to get the items put on. They dropped their gifts onto the bed and unwrapped the towel from their hips. First, they gave their whole body one more brush over with the towel. They tossed the thing towards the bathroom door when they felt they had dried off enough. Next, they picked up the green and lacy thong, slipping into it. Syver loved the soft, silky texture of the satin against their most private areas. Their eyes closed momentarily, savoring the sensation.

The next item was the small corset. It was cut and tailored just right to fit their body. Never before had they owned one that fit so well, and the deep appreciation for Emeritus's attention to detail was sitting at the front of their mind. The satin was smooth, feeling exquisite over their midsection. It covered only their belly and lower back, its neatly lined edge sat just below their ribcage. It closed in the back with a series of eye and hook clasps. Once in place, Syver took the time to smooth their fingers over it, feeling the details of the outside embroidery. They loved it.

Picking up the thigh-high stockings, Syver turned around and took a seat on the corner of the bed. They slipped the stockings on, one at a time, smoothing out the wrinkles once they were set in place. Loosely stitched elastic held them up without need for garters and straps. The metallic threads caught the light from the hotel lamps and Syver loved the effects of the look. With a final adjustment of the stockings toe seams, Syver rose from the bed. They caught their reflection in the mirror beside the bathroom door and they smiled at what they saw. They looked just as sexy as they felt and it was a pleasing experience.

Emeritus said nothing as he stayed in his place on the opposite bed. He watched with baited breath as Syver dressed in the items. He too was pleased with the end result, knowing he did well in making the purchase. He had not intended to gift the various pieces of lingerie until later in their trip, but thinking the early surprise would cheer up his lover had him deciding to do it that night.

As told to do, Syver made their way back to where Emeritus was seated. They stepped close to the bed, sitting sideways in his lap, with their back to the window. Their legs were kept close together, hanging over his. Once Emeritus wrapped one arm around their waist, Syver lifted an arm to sling behind his neck. It allowed them to better keep their balance.

"Do you still like the gift, diavolo mio?" Emeritus asked, using his free arm to touch Syver's chest, petting over the skin above the corsets edge. "It feels comfortable?"

"Very comfortable, Papa." Syver replied, looking at Emeritus with a smile that reached their eyes. "I love it. Thank you again."

Emeritus smiled back, leaning over to kiss Syver once on the lips. His hand traced down the center of the corset, down to rest lightly over the satin portion of the thong. He applied no pressure, just a gentle touch.

"You look incredibly sexy, my love." He whispered, starting to kiss over Syver's throat.

Syver inhaled sharply, the feel of their lover's lips enough to get them excited. "I feel sexy, Papa." They whispered, eyes fluttering shut as the man sucked a small bruise to the place between their collarbones.

"You should." Emeritus said, lifting his head and looking at Syver's relaxed face. "Open your eyes for me diavolo mio." He commanded with a tone that was slightly breathy.

Syver opened their eyes, meeting Emeritus's gaze. They said nothing, only looked into the eyes of the man they loved so very much.

"What do you want tonight?" Emeritus asked, sliding his hand up Syver's back until his fingers could loosely hold the back of their neck. His lover's hair, wavy from being wet, tickled over the back of his hand.

"I want you to spank me, Papa." Syver said confidently. "Please." They whispered.

"Is that what my diavolo wants?" Emeritus said, moving his hand from where it sat between Syver's legs to touch the outer curve of their ass cheek. Their skin was soft and smooth, warm from the heat of their shower.

"Yes Papa." Syver said. They were much more willing to behave themself than they had been that morning. Syver was slightly defiant earlier in the day.

"And how does my diavolo want to be spanked?" Emeritus asked.

He always took the time to ask these kinds of questions. Communication was an extremely important part of this, always important, but he took extra care with keeping it open and clear when it came to Syver, who formerly struggled with voicing their own desires. Emeritus never wanted to make Syver do anything they did not want to do, never wanted to make them uncomfortable and always wished to give them what they wanted.

"Spank me over your knees, Papa." Syver said. "It feels best when we do it that way."

Emeritus was pleased with the answer. He was proud with the progress that Syver had been making since they took their relationship to this point. It was rather difficult at the beginning, getting more than one word answers was rare. He was glad that his lover had become comfortable in saying exactly what it was they wanted, and without feeling like they asked too much. He much preferred to have Syver say more than not enough.

"Very good." He said, shifting his hand from the back of their neck to cup their chin. He held them steady, searching them for any signs of uncertainty or mental distress. He found nothing of the sort.

Syver smiled again, touching Emeritus lightly on his chest. They fingered over a few of the closed buttons, an unconscious action that stemmed from their desire to fiddle with things. They looked at him with a hopeful gaze.

"Can you kiss me first, Papa?" They asked.

After a short quick nod, Emeritus pulled Syver's face closer to his own, kissing them softly. Once Syver started to kiss him back, he nudged their bottom lip with his tongue, seeking entrance and the okay to deepen it. Syver moaned quietly, parting their lips for Emeritus and twirling their tongue around his as it slipped into their mouth. The couple kissed long and hard for several minutes, eyes closed tightly and taking short moments to breathe before continuing.

At some point, Syver slipped from Emeritus's lap and crawled back into it, facing him and straddling his legs. Their knees sunk into the soft mattress as their arms looped around the back of his neck. A low burning arousal began to course throughout Syver's body. It felt nice, there but not yet overwhelming. The kisses became more and more heated. Emeritus was touching all parts of exposed skin, his touch making Syver shudder and whimper quietly. The feelings spread, concentrating in their groin.

Emeritus was beginning to feel his own arousal grow. A tight feeling in his lower belly began to spread, fueling the desire to start rocking his hips up and against Syver. He gave into it, gently thrusting up from the mattress, half hard cock nudging between his lover's legs. He groaned, loud and deep, when his own thrust was reciprocated by his lover above him.

"Diavolo." He rasped, pushing against Syver's chest, stopping the kiss from continuing.

Syver pulled back, swiping their hand back through their hair that was falling in a cascade of waves over their face. Breathless, they looked down at Emeritus, who had slouched backwards, resting against one arm that was bent at the elbow.

"I'm sorry Papa." Syver whispered, averting their eyes because they thought maybe it was wrong to get so carried away. They could not help it, kissing Emeritus just always felt so good.

"Don't apologize." Emeritus said once again. He was always saying it. "You've done nothing wrong." He reminded his lover.

Syver nodded and settled down against Emeritus's thighs. They looked at him with longing. They almost always looked at him that way, so enamored with the idea that that man loved them.

"Do you wish to continue this way or do you want to be spanked?" Emeritus asked. He was okay with either option.

"I want to…" Syver said, suddenly filled with unwarranted confusion and nervousness. They bit their bottom lip, worrying it between their teeth, grasping for a solid thought in their mind.

Emeritus sat himself back up, holding Syver's hips to keep them both steady. Once he was sure his lover wouldn't slip from his lap, he reached up and cupped their cheek with one hand.

"Tell me what you want." He said, so calm and even. He could tell that Syver was a bit lost in their head. He didn't wish to sway their decision, but wanted to help bring them back to the moment. "Syver." He whispered, stroking over their lip with his thumb to stop them from chewing it raw.

"I want you." Syver whispered, looking across at Emeritus. "Just you." They said, burying their face against his chest and wrapping him up in their arms.

Emeritus hugged them close, squeezing with one arm and softly petting up and down their back with the other. After a short time, he found himself slowly rocking Syver side to side in a soothing manner.

Eventually, Syver sat up, looking at Emeritus. They were calm, present and quiet. They reached up and touched the base of his throat, running their fingers downwards, into the opened buttons on his shirt.

"Are you feeling okay?" Emeritus asked, tracing along Syver's nose before boopping the end. It made Syver giggle quietly.

"I am okay." Syver replied and they were. "Can we kiss again?" They asked, brushing through the small patch of hair on Emeritus's chest before pulling their hand out of his shirt.

"Sì piccolo diavolo mio." Emeritus whispered, guiding Syver closer by threading his fingers through the hair at the back of their head.

The two got right into it, kissing passionately and with intensity. Syver took the lead, pushing his lips apart with their tongue and slipping it into his mouth. They licked over his teeth before swirling their tongue around, sucking gently at it. Emeritus tightly gripped their hair, holding them against him, as he deepened the kiss and moaned softly into them. It quickly became a battle for control, each thinking they had the upper hand before being tamed back by the other.

Simply kissing evolved into a series of nips, turned bites. Syver pushed against Emeritus, forcing him down into the mattress. They moaned deeply, feeling the instant their lover rolled their hips up. When Syver pulled back to breathe, Emeritus took the chance to flip Syver off and onto their back. He climbed over them, thinking to shift their body up, closer to the top and center of the bed. He settled over their body, gripping their hips between his knees. He took a minute to admire the pretty green corset that wrapped snugly around Syver's middle. He let his eyes travel upward, looking at their kiss reddened lips before meeting their eyes. He smiled at the way Syver was looking at him, with such want and need. It left the former Papa hungry for more, with a hope his lover wanted the same.

"Papa." Syver whispered, trying to roll their hips up off the bed. It was not an impossible feat but it proved difficult as Emeritus had them well pinned down with his body weight.

"Yes diavolo?" Emeritus asked, touching their chest and pulling up on one of their nipple rings.

"Fuck me." Syver said, voice laced with desire. "Tell me that you will fuck me tonight."

Emeritus's eyes flashed with lust. "That's what you want diavolo?" He said, very gently rocking his pelvis downwards. It wasn't quite enough to get a full blown reaction from Syver, just enough to tease.

"Yes." They replied. "Please Papa." The words were whined, thick with need.

"Then that is what my diavolo will get." Emeritus said, tugging one more time at the ring before letting go. "Don't move." He commanded and climbed up out of bed.

Syver didn't move from their position on the bed, but turned their head to watch Emeritus walk across the room. They followed him with their eyes, from the bed to the closet, keeping their sights on him the entire time.

Emeritus pulled his suitcase from its place, hoisting it up to rest on top of Syver's for the moment. He unzipped the thing and flung open the top. He didn't have to do much digging, knowing where he stored what he was after. He grabbed the items and left the suitcase where it was before returning to his lover in the bed. On his way back, he scooped up the remote control from the dresser and shut off the television, playing some insane infomercial because the movie had ended.

He returned to the bed where Syver so obediently stayed put. He stood at the foot of the bed and dropped what he fetched from the suitcase, a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He was looking at his lover but said nothing to them as he started to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way.

"Do you want me to undress?" Syver asked, licking over their lips as they met Emeritus's intense gaze. They lifted their arms, folding their hands over the little strip of skin between the corset bottom and the lace trim on the thong.

"No." Emeritus said rather quickly. He really appreciated the view before him. "Keep everything on." He said, a bit more calmly.

"Okay Papa." Syver said, amused by their lover's reaction to the question.

No further time was wasted, Emeritus shedding his shirt, then pants in quick succession. It left him in a pair of form fitting boxer shorts. He did not remove them right away.

"Spread your legs for me." He said, reaching out and touching one of Syver's stocking covered ankles. He traced a circle over their ankle bone with his thumb. The smooth, silky texture of the fabric sent a pleasant sensation to his brain.

Syver parted their legs, making room for Emeritus as he climbed up and into the bed. They fought the temptation to wrap their legs up and around him as he settled down between their knees. The warm heat of Emeritus's hands against their thighs sent little sparks along their nerves, making their belly warm and spine tingle.

"How do you want to do this, diavolo?" Emeritus asked, looking into Syver's eyes as he started to stroke the bare skin where the stockings ended. "How do you want your Papa to fuck you?"

Syver groaned out, feeling their penis twitch at Emeritus's words. They knew just how to answer him, knowing that they wanted it in one of their favorite positions. It was simple and basic, but it let them look at Emeritus while it was happening, let them see into his eyes. It felt most intimate.

"Missionary." Syver whispered, reaching out and pulling him down to kiss.

Emeritus let himself be pulled towards Syver and he kissed them hard. He went straight into biting their lips, nothing sweet about it. Syver moaned loudly, trying once more to roll their hips up. It was more successful, as Emeritus was distracted enough to keep from holding them down. Again, Syver bucked up their hips, pushing their growing bulge into Emeritus. Each one groaned at the contact.

"Fuck, diavolo." Emeritus sighed, feeling Syver scratch down his back as they kept up rocking their hips.

"Please." Syver whined, moving their hands to his shoulders, pushing Emeritus downwards.

"Yes, yes okay." Emeritus muttered, turned on by Syver's obvious enthusiasm but not quite thrilled with being rushed.

He moved his lips from Syver's, dragging them over their jaw and to their neck. He started to bite and he bit hard, leaving a trail of bruises against the pale skin, not giving a damn about whether or not Syver would be easily able to hide them. His lover would just need to don a scarf for the next few days.

Lower and lower, Emeritus moved down Syver's body, feeling them shiver and tremble beneath him. A series of open mouth kisses were left over Syver's chest. Occasionally, Emeritus would bite, but left behind nowhere near the amount of marks he had left along their neck. He kissed and licked along the edge of the corset, bringing his hand up to toy with their nipples. Syver arched up from the bed, moaning out as the stimulation increased. They felt Emeritus's hands move around their back, holding them right where the corset covered. The former Papa kissed down over the satin material, a straight line down to where his lover's belly was exposed before stopping. The lacy trim of their thong tickled over his chin as he sucked another bruise just below their navel.

A particularly high pitched whimper crossed Syver's lips as Emeritus reached the bulge between their legs. It felt exciting and exquisite to have his mouth settle over them like that, tonguing over their penis through the satin. If it hadn't been for Emeritus's firm grip on their hips, Syver would have thrust up into his mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah." Syver whined. They absolutely loved the feel of being touched and teased through the smooth, silk-like material. Often they preferred contact through their undergarments to a more direct skin on skin stimulation.

Emeritus ran his tongue back and forth against Syver's erection until the bright green satin was wet with saliva and plenty of pre-cum. He knew just how much his lover enjoyed it, both from their low moans and from prior experience. He pulled back, shifting his gaze up the bed. His cock twitched at the sight of Syver so lost in the moment. Their body remained arched, head thrown back. They were breathing heavily, chest coated in the slightest sheen of sweat. Emeritus could see the bruising he left behind, cock swelling at the sight.

"Put your arms up, diavolo." He commanded, voice thick with lust and need. "Do it, my Sweetness, hands over your head."

Syver slowly lifted their arms, setting them up over their head as Emeritus told them to do. They shifted their hips up, wordlessly asking for him to continue.

"Do you want me to continue, diavolo?" Emeritus asked, a little teasing.

"Yes Papa." Syver whispered.

Emeritus lowered his head back down, pressing a kiss to Syver's left thigh. He kissed it again before biting down on the soft and sensitive skin. It caused Syver to gasp. Emeritus turned his head and did the same to the right side, kissing their thigh twice before biting down. Another gasp cut through the air and it dissolved into a low moan, as Emeritus sucked the skin between his teeth.

Syver wanted to reach down. They wanted to do nothing more than guide Emeritus back to the place they so desperately wanted him, but they didn't. They decided to behave themself, decided to remain obedient and keep their arms up, crossed at the wrist, over their head.

For several more minutes, Emeritus teased Syver. Using his lips, his tongue and his fingers to poke and prod, he worshipped the delicate skin that was exposed above their stockings. He was enjoying himself very much and based strictly on the sounds coming from Syver, he knew they were as well.

"Papa." Syver cried, when they felt Emeritus close his mouth over their leaking head. Little shocks of pure ecstasy ran through them as he tongued the very tip, sucking them through the satin. "Papa please hurry up." They whined, feeling a bit pushy. They rolled their hips.

Emeritus stopped what he was doing, looking back up the bed. He found Syver looking down at them. Their head and shoulders were up off the mattress, their arms were back down at their sides, holding them up.

"What did I say?" Emeritus asked, voice level despite his heightened state of arousal.

"Arms up." Syver whispered, flopping back flat to the mattress and once again raising their arms up and resting them over their head. "Please, just hurry."

"Do not rush me, my Sweetness. Let you Papa have his fun." Emeritus said. "Keep your arms up, your mouth shut or I will tie you up. I let the disobedience slide this morning. I won't this time."

Syver sighed quietly. "I'll listen." They said.

"Good." Emeritus said. "Now, I'm going to lift you up a bit. Are you alright with that?" His hands shifted down from their hips to settle each palm against an ass cheek.

"Yes Papa." They replied.

Emeritus lifted Syver up, holding them at an angle so that he could do what he intended. Starting again with soft kisses to their inner thighs, he fully went with a slow, teasing approach. It didn't seem to matter, Syver quite enjoyed the kisses to their thighs. They no longer asked for him to hurry; they appreciated the attention they got. It proved to them just how attentive, how caring their lover was. As the soft kisses moved closer to their groin, Emeritus's tongue licked the place their leg joined the rest of their body. After enough time teasing, Emeritus upped his game, holding Syver open to him and spread their legs wider, to deliver more.

Syver whispered quietly, nonsensical words passed their lips when they felt his mouth at their taint. The hot, wet slide of his tongue paired so well with the soft scratch of lace and the mixed sensation drove them mad with lust. Syver groaned out when the lace was pushed aside and the warm touch of Emeritus's tongue was all that they felt.

A burning need coursed through Syver's veins. White hot electricity bounced from nerve ending to nerve ending. Their pleasure built and built, the more Emeritus teased them with his tongue. They gasped, body shuddering when they felt him part their cheeks and begin a hot, wet assault on their asshole with his tongue. He licked and sucked the tight ring of muscle. Slow and broad strokes of his tongue, left Syver wet and just desperate enough to start crying out. More focused, on-point prods with his narrowed tongue had Syver grinding down on Emeritus's face.

Emeritus worked Syver with his tongue, feeding his own lust with the sounds his lover made. Soon, well lubed fingers joined the equation and he worked in the first. He slipped it in and out, over and over again, feeling Syver's tense muscles loosen around it before sliding in a second. He stretched their hole, drawing deeper moans and more intense trembling from them. Syver cursed quietly when Emeritus sucked one their balls into his mouth, running his tongue around it, then the other. He teased at each before flicking his tongue gently between them. Syver made a hiccup sounding gasp as their lover lapped at their taint.

"Oh my Satan." Syver cried, rocking back against Emeritus's hand, living for the addition of his third finger. "Oh fuck. Fuck!" They keened, feeling his fingers circle that spot inside them. They couldn’t stop themself from shaking, it felt good, too good. Not quite thinking, they lowered their arms, in an attempt to hold themself up, even as they trusted Emeritus to not let them fall.

Emeritus stopped what he was doing, pulling his lips from their taint and his fingers from Syver’s hole, making them whine in disappointment. He shifted, getting up onto his knees. He lowered Syver down to the bed. He looked at his lover. Saying nothing, he waited patiently for Syver to meet his gaze.

Realizing what they had done, Syver smiled up at Emeritus, a little bit sheepishly. They slowly lifted their arms back up, trying to play it off like they hadn’t done anything wrong. It was for nothing, as the look in their lover’s eyes was already one of slight disapproval.

"I am sorry Papa." Syver whispered. "I suppose this means you’ll have to tie me now." While liking the idea, it hadn't been their intention; their arms came down on natural instinct.

"I suppose it does." Emeritus replied, setting his hands against Syver’s legs, one palm against each shin. "Did you want me to tie you? Is that why you disobeyed my command diavolo?"

"No Papa. I did not wish to disobey you. It just happened." Syver said, looking up at him with wide eyes. "But please, I'd like you to tie me up."

"Then I will do it." Emeritus said. "Leave no chance for you to do what you're told not to."

"Yes Papa." Syver said, voice soft. "Please Papa."

Emeritus nodded his head and climbed back off the bed. He did not wish to waste too much more time, his own desire pushing his mind to speed things up. He leaned back towards the desk, just within reach. He grabbed his belt from the pile of things he'd left there. It wasn't ideal, he knew, but it would be just fine to secure Syver's arms. He much preferred to use proper restraints, but for the short duration of their activities, he would settle for the belt.

He walked around to the side of the bed, standing in front of the little nightstand that was set between both beds. He worked quickly and carefully to get Syver's arms bound, just below the wrist. He set their arms down, resting against the pillow.

"You are comfortable with this, diavolo?" He asked, petting down Syver's chest. "Not too tight?"

Emeritus knew very well that his lover enjoyed being tied, even in such a simple way with their arms lightly bound, but he asked every single time. It was the right thing to do.

"Yes Papa." Syver whispered, giving their wrists a roll to check the tightness of the leather wrapped around them. It was secure, but loose enough to allow circulation to happen. "Please, take your underwear off and fuck me." It was excessively needy.

Emeritus laughed quietly, amused by Syver's continuation of trying to hurry him along. He was very much on the same page, eager to be buried inside his lover.

"Yes, my Sweetness." He said. "But you try to rush me again," he gave one of Syver's nipple rings a sharp tug, "I might just have to punish you."

His words had Syver smirking at him. They licked their lips and gave a quick nod. "I won't do it again, Papa." They said, but didn't necessarily think about sticking to it.

Emeritus took his hand away from Syver and hurried to take off his boxer shorts and was very aware that Syver was watching him as he moved down the bed.

"Oh sweet Lucifer, I love your ass Papa." Syver whispered.

Emeritus turned to look at them and gave a little smile in their direction. He said nothing, reaching to pick up a condom. He tore open the pack and tossed the foil wrap down to the floor. He'd pick it up later. His cock was hard, just starting to leak. He was definitely ready to stop his teasing and get on with the main event. He slipped the condom on, carefully, and picked up the bottle of lube. He poured some directly onto his cock, stroking himself to ensure he had proper coverage.

He climbed back up into the bed, Syver eagerly spreading their legs without prompting. They lifted their hips, but not getting the angle right, as their arms were useless to help them prop up. Emeritus shifted up the mattress, getting into position. Syver took the chance to hook one leg over Emeritus's hip, leaving the other at his side. Emeritus poured some extra lube onto his fingers and dropped the bottle down on the bed beside his lover. He didn't think more would be necessary just yet, but he liked to keep it close just in case. He applied the lube on his fingers to Syver's hole, giving them a little more time with the stretching. Two fingers slipped in at once, pumping in and out before Emeritus began to scissor them.

The thong was still on, pushed aside to free access to their asshole. The soft lace continued to provide a tickling sensation, each time it was brushed against. The satin was damp and clung to their penis, adding even more pleasured sensations.

"That feels so good Papa." Syver whispered, looking up at him but their eyes were heavy lidded and struggling to stay open. Syver loved the feel of being fingered. They were panting quietly.

"Tell me how good, diavolo." Emeritus said, curling his two fingers until he brushed over Syver's sweet spot.

"Fucking good." Syver said, sort of whining, sort of laughing. "I love your fingers Papa. I love your cock more."

"You do." Emeritus hummed, knowingly. He used his free hand to stroke himself, and he started to moan. "You want my cock, Sweetness? You want your Papa's cock?"

"Yes Papa." Syver whispered. "Give me your cock."

"Give me your cock what?" Emeritus asked, having a little bit of restraint left within him.

"Now." Syver groaned.

Emeritus pulled his fingers from Syver's hole and immediately delivered a slap to the side of their ass cheek. The cracking sound echoed around them.

Syver cried out, but loved it. Oh Satan, they loved it.

"Now?" Emeritus said, voice strong and authoritative.

"Give me your cock now." Syver said, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

Another slap landed in the same place, causing Syver's body to arch. They called out from the delicious sting it left behind. It felt so good.

"Try that again diavolo." Emeritus said and guided his cock toward Syver's asshole but only teasing penetration. His cock head rested against their taint.

"N-now Papa." Syver said, voice shaking with desire. They knew what Emeritus was looking for but purposely withheld it, aiming to garner more slaps.

"Now. Is. Not. What. You. Say. Diavolo." Emeritus said, each word accompanied by an additional slap.

Syver's ass was red and the skin stung pleasantly where Emeritus's hand made repeated contact. The welled tears finally spilled down over their cheeks. Syver was painfully hard, their leaking erection all but ruining their brand new thong.

"Papa." Syver whispered, blinking away the tears because they hadn't the hands to do the job of wiping them away.

"Yes, piccolo diavolo mio?" Emeritus asked, smoothing his palm over the reddened skin on Syver's behind.

"Papa, please let me have your cock." They said. "Papa please."

Emeritus gave his lover what they wanted, sliding himself in. He went slow, teasing Syver.

"Oh fuck yes." Syver whispered, turning their head and pressing their face into their own arm.

It was so good. Emeritus's size alone was enough to give Syver the feeling they craved, the feeling of being full. The additional stimulation of his pierced cock had them groaning with desire. His teasingly slow pace was frustrating but perfect. It was truly good.

"Dante." Syver whispered, too turned on to catch the name. They knew to call him Papa.

"Look at me diavolo." Emeritus said, finally sunk in, buried to the hilt. He was still for a moment then gave his hips a roll.

"Fuck." Syver whimpered, looking up at Emeritus. "Oh fuck Papa." They whispered, voice shaking.

Emeritus lifted his hand, pushing back a strand of hair that clung to Syver's face. He tucked it behind their ear before curling his fingers around the bend in their jaw. His touch was light, delicate and much sweeter than the previous moments had been.

"Diavolo molto bello." Emeritus said, keeping his eyes locked on Syver's.

Syver lifted their head from the pillow and kissed Emeritus passionately. Without use of their arms, they relied fully on Emeritus to allow the kiss to continue. They could not grasp onto him, could not hold his lips to their own. Syver's eyes slipped closed, relieved that Emeritus kissed back. Needing to breathe, they pulled back. Holding their head up, they whispered against his lips.

"Move Papa." They whispered. "Please."

Emeritus started to move, slowly pulling out halfway before gently thrusting back in. He did this a couple of times, keeping his pace nice and steady. It made Syver produce the most beautiful sounds; quiet gasps, soft whimpers and low moans. He guided Syver's head back toward their pillow, kissing along their jawline. It was soft. He used his lips and tongue only, feeling that biting didn't fit the current mood.

Syver started to roll their hips. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing, not having the best leverage at the time, but it served its purpose. It got Emeritus to pick up the pace, pulling out further and slamming in harder. Syver keened and rasped out the word again. Emeritus did, setting a hard and fast rhythm. His hands were on Syver's hips, holding them as the intensity increased. He was rough with it. Syver was loving it. Emeritus maintained eye contact for as long as Syver allowed for it.

"Papa." Syver said, body shaking. Their eyes closed and they clenched their fists, desperate to grab something but unable to.

Emeritus took hold of Syver's second leg, lifting it up, guiding it to wrap around his other hip, mirrored to the other side. The soft, smooth touch of their stockings felt amazing against his skin.

"You good like this, diavolo?" He asked, voice thick and heavy. He was getting close, the hot, tight heat of his lover getting him there.

"M-more." Syver said, opening their eyes on a well timed thrust. "Fuck me harder. Be rough, Papa."

"How hard do you want this, my Sweetness?" Emeritus asked, looking into their eyes.

He had a sudden idea, a desire to change positions. He slowed his thrusts and just gave his hips a couple rolls.

"Harder than this." Syver said, sass in their tone. "Why did you slow down?" They whined. "Fuck me, c'mon."

"I'll stop completely." Emeritus warned. "Stop this whining behavior."

"Don't Papa." Syver said, voice cracking. "Don't you stop."

Emeritus would have no problem stopping, having a good control over his own urges and desires. He didn't stop, nor did he pick up the pace.

"I want you on your hands and knees." He said. "Will you get on your hands and knees for me diavolo?"

"Yes Papa." Syver whispered.

Emeritus stopped moving and pulled his cock from Syver's hole. Syver groaned out with disappointment for it. They stopped groaning when Emeritus gave them a stern look.

"Sorry Papa." They whispered softly.

Emeritus grasped Syver's legs, removed them from around his hips and helped to turn his lover around on the bed. Syver was not all that heavy to Emeritus, the man having a decent amount of hidden strengths thanks to his demonic bloodline, but Syver was being difficult and it was almost entirely on purpose.

"You could help with this." Emeritus said, voice level. "Stop making this harder than it should be." He had the full capacity to do it on his own but didn't want to resort to forcing the action.

"I could." Syver said, letting their muscles go lax but not doing much else to get their body turned over. They had no opposition to being manhandled for the moment. They wondered if Emeritus would do it.

Emeritus got Syver onto their front, but they were outright refusing to get up on their hands and knees. They stretched out along the mattress, rolling their hips against the duvet. The move was desperately needy and edged on pathetic.

"Up." Emeritus said, giving a swift slap to Syver's ass on the opposite side from where the previous spanks landed.

Syver mumbled against the bed below, pushing their ass upward. They didn't get onto their hands and knees.

"Why are you being so disobedient?" Emeritus asked, petting over their ass, fingers pressing into the pink skin.

"Because." Syver whispered, turning their face towards the window. They had their eyes closed.

"Enough." Emeritus said, spanking Syver a few more times, alternately switching cheeks.

"Papa." Syver cried, pushing themself up onto their knees, but leaving their upper body pressed down on the bed. "Papa please." They begged.

"All up." Emeritus said, slapping Syver right below their left cheek.

"Okay." Syver relented, pushing up on their arms. They had a full range of movement in their shoulders, as the arms were not secured to anything, just bound together. If they wanted limited shoulder movement or restricted elbow movements, it was possible.

Positioned on their knees, ass in the air, Syver held themself up on their forearms, elbows bent with their hands out in front of them. They grasped the pillow, squeezing it tightly. Emeritus moved up along the side of them. He bent down low, moving his lips close to Syver's cheek.

"You're being a naughty little diavolo." He whispered. "Is it because you wanted to be punished? You wanted me to spank you?"

Syver kept their head straight, looking at the cheap headboard that was screwed to the wall. Their body trembled, but not from fear. Syver never feared the man they loved. Emeritus made certain to not give them a reason to. The little tremors came strictly from their aroused state. They felt how close he was, felt the heat coming off his body.

"Answer me when I question you diavolo." Emeritus said, cracking a hand against their ass.

"Yes Papa." Syver gasped.

"Do you want me to continue to spank you?" Emeritus asked, dragging his lips from the curve of Syver's cheek to their ear. He bit down hard on the lobe. Syver cried out at the bite.

"No Papa." Syver whispered, voice cracking. They'd had enough for the night. They wanted to behave.

"What does piccolo diavolo mio want from their Papa?" He asked, once releasing the lobe from between his teeth.

"To be fucked, Papa. Please fuck me, Papa." Syver said softly, turning their head to face Emeritus. He was still so close to them.

"And you are okay to be fucked from behind?" Emeritus asked. Even as it was set up to continue, he'd change positions if Syver wanted it.

"Yes Papa." Syver said, leaning just the little bit closer to kiss Emeritus.

The kisses were short. Loud little pecks on the lips, nothing more.

Shifting back, Emeritus moved away from Syver, setting himself behind his lover. He was not quick to get back into it, taking his time to admire the body before him. Syver's ass was nice and red, a reminder of how well they took being spanked. The pretty green corset was slightly askew. Emeritus trailed his hand down from his lover's nape, to their bottom. He took hold of the twisted, shifted aside thong, removing it completely from Syver's body.

Syver was calm, feeling high on the pleasures of the night's events thus far. They were more than content, happy that their lover was providing just the distraction they needed. They were eager, but not pushy, to keep going. A full body shudder ran through them, feeling the moment Emeritus took hold of their hips. They bit their lip, waiting.

Though this position did not allow for eye contact, they still enjoyed doing it. It gave Emeritus most of the control, something that Syver wanted him to have for so long. It felt good; it allowed for the fucking to be hard and rough; and it was a position that Syver knew his lover enjoyed as much as they did. Syver wanted to know that Emeritus was pleased. Syver was happiest when pleasing others.

"You ready?" Emeritus asked, petting along Syver's right side.

"Yes Papa." Syver said, smiling though Emeritus couldn't see it. "Ready for your cock." They added with a playful hip wiggle.

Emeritus went right to it, no more teasing. He slipped his cock back into his lover, sinking right in, before pushing Syver away then pulling them back onto his cock. He did this a few more times before he began to pump his hips. It pulled moans from deep within him. It made Syver gasp and whimper. It was very pleasant for them both. The pace picked up, as Emeritus worked to get Syver to cum.

He fisted one hand in their hair, pulling it tightly as he slammed his hips over and over. Syver groaned, they appreciated getting their hair pulled. Knowing that Syver could not work to pleasure themself, Emeritus reached around and under his lover's body, grasping at their penis.

"Oh fuck." Syver whined, head bowing down and resting on the bend in their arms.

Emeritus had released his hold in their hair, tightly gripping their hip instead. He bucked and thrust his hips, pushing Syver closer toward their climax. He continued to work them with his other hand, squeezing and stroking their penis. Syver was making those beautiful sounds again, Emeritus thumbing through the pre-release dripping from the head.

"Papa." Syver whispered, feeling the coil tighten, the pressure building in their groin.

"You okay?" Emeritus asked, slowing his thrusting.

"Yes." Syver said. "Yes, don't stop Papa." The pleasure built but never peaked. It was becoming too much. Syver started to cry.

Emeritus thrusted into Syver harder, being rough with them. He was getting close to his end, working to bring his lover over the edge with him. His breath was hot and heavy, leaning over Syver to lick and bite their neck. His rhythm began to falter, his breath caught in his throat.

"I'm going to cum." Emeritus groaned, sinking his teeth into the side of Syver's neck.

"Okay." Syver whispered, pushing Emeritus's hand away from their penis. It was too much, too sensitive. They were too overwhelmed to cum themself.

A low whine, followed by a deep guttural growl tore from Emeritus as he came, thrusting deep into Syver as he filled the condom. His hips stilled and he had the sense to pull out and collapse on the bed next to Syver, rather than on top of them.

Syver did not move. They stayed up on their hands and knees, crying in total frustration.

Only a minute went by before Emeritus turned over. He slipped off the condom and tied it up with a knot. He dropped it to the floor. He reached out and pulled Syver into his arms, kissing their hair and whispering quiet words of comfort. He worked open the belt buckle, freeing Syver's arms and covering their wrists in kisses.

"Hey?" Emeritus whispered, turning Syver's face to him when they did not stop their crying.

Emeritus knew that Syver hadn't cum.

"What's wrong, my love?" He gently kissed their cheek.

"I'm too tense." Syver whispered, nuzzling Emeritus under his chin. "It's okay."

"I know it's okay, Syver." Emeritus whispered. He was aware of Syver's inability to reach climax sometimes. He did not judge his lover. "But are you okay?" He asked, meeting their eyes.

Syver smiled a bit and nodded. "I'm okay." They said. They were. "It still felt good." By Satan, it had.

"Did you want me to try and help you?" Emeritus asked, running his thumb along their jawline. "We can ease your tension. I will help you orgasm."

"No." Syver whispered, shaking their head. "I want to shower and go to bed."

Really, they were okay. It wasn't a new issue, not an issue at all, they thought. It was just how they were sometimes. They were fine.

"I am going to need a shower as well." Emeritus said. "And bed sounds nice."

"You can join me." Syver whispered, leaning over to kiss Emeritus on the nose. "I mean, I'd like you too Dante." They smiled softly, hope in their eyes.

"I would be glad to join you diavolo." Emeritus replied, pulling Syver into a long series of sweet kisses.


	4. Last Evening in Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syver and Emeritus spend their last few hours in Chicago with Syver's dad. Emotions run high but things work out.

Wednesday 4 p.m.

A fire was burning in the small wood stove in the living room of the house at 6421 W. Maple Street. Mikael Andersson was sitting in his favorite chair, holding a glass of iced tea in his hand. An old knitted throw blanket was draped over his lap, as the outside temperature had dropped well below zero. The room itself was not freezing but the old windows were prone to letting in drafts, especially when the wind picked up.

Seated on the sofa next to the chair, wrapped up in a matching throw, Syver was trying their hardest not to shiver. Again, it wasn't that the room itself was cold but if a draft was present, it typically found them. Syver felt cold. A large steaming mug of green tea was clasped in their hands, in an attempt to warm them further. It did help. Periodically, Syver would sip from the mug but mostly they just held on, bringing warmth to their numb fingers.

Beside Syver, Emeritus was seated just an arms distance away. He was fairly comfortable in the room. He preferred the cold, as when it became too hot he would start to feel uncomfortable. He had been drinking a mug of coffee, but set it down not long ago. It wasn't bad coffee, just not quite to his taste. He made the effort to drink some, not wanting to be rude. At least, he thought, it was better than what was back at the hotel.

The pleasing aroma of a fresh made lasagna baking in the over wafted through the room from the kitchen. It would not be too much longer before the trio could have their dinner. The early dinner time was set because Emeritus and Syver had to catch a 11pm flight to Las Vegas. The couple chose to spend their remaining time in Chicago with Syver's father.

"I still don't understand why you had to go through all that effort to make a lasagna when I have one sitting in the freezer." Mikael said. He hadn't meant it to be rude. The man was old, set in his ways, and that meant he was practical.

"It was not all that much effort." Emeritus said. He left it at that.

"Dante is a really good cook, Dad. You'll understand why he offered to make it for us." Syver added. "Just enjoy it when it's done."

"I will." Mikael replied. "So Dante, I have heard all about what Syver has been up to but I'm interested in hearing about you."

It was true, for most of the time the three had been spending together, the conversations were heavily involved with the Anderssons catching up. Though Syver always kept in contact with their father, there had been plenty to say to him about what happened in the nine years they spent apart.

Emeritus hadn't shied away from adding to the conversations, willing to answer any questions thrown his way. He would add his two cents when he felt it acceptable, but he didn't offer much more than the minimum. He was a very private man, and a lot of that was with good reason. He thought that only select people needed to know most things about him and even less knew more. No one, not even Syver, the one he loved more than anyone, knew everything. Only Emeritus himself knew everything, and even that was debatable. If his life were picked apart with a fine toothed comb, he'd probably discover things he didn't know; his long life was riddled with moments where he had no idea what was going on.

"What do you want to know?" Emeritus asked, looking across the room at Mikael. He didn't know where to even start.

"Syver tells me that you were the former head of your church." Mikael began. "What made you decide to step down?" He was strictly curious. He had no desire to judge the man, already certain he was of good character.

"I was asked to step down to allow my brother to take my place as the Papa." Emeritus replied. "I knew before taking on the leadership position that I was not my father's first choice any longer. I had been for many years, but when the time came for me to assume the role, I simply stood in until my brother was ready to step up." He said.

Syver and their father sat quietly, listening intently as the former Papa spoke.

"I spent many years studying and preparing to lead my father's church, but some poor choices in my life left me too distracted to be any good at it." Emeritus continued. "I was very much ready to take on the role after my cousin stepped down, but I had severely misjudged the level of responsibility. As prepared as I believed I'd been, I had underestimated."

Syver sat quietly, wondering how much their lover was willing to share with their father. They knew the whole story behind it all. They wondered just how much detail Emeritus would divulge.

"I see." Mikael said. "And your brother, he still heads this church?" He asked.

"Yes." Emeritus said. "And I can admit, with maybe some difficulty, that he is better suited for the job. He, maybe, well he is more of a people person, better suited to the public aspects of what being a Papa means."

"As wonderful a leader as he is Dante, you were an excellent Papa as well." Syver said. "And I'm not just saying that. I mean it. You were wonderful."

"Did you know Syver when you were in charge of things?" Mikael asked, curious.

"We met in passing on several occasions." Emeritus answered. "It wasn't until a few years after I retired that we became better acquainted."

"And Syver tells me you met at your brother's wedding." Mikael said.

"Wedding reception." Syver clarified.

"Yes, reception." Mikael said, looking at Syver.

"Yes, the reception is where we started to get to know one another." Emeritus said.

"Is this the same brother that now leads the church?" Mikael asked, turning back to Emeritus. He was interested in knowing more.

"Yes. I only have the one brother." Emeritus said. "My younger brother, Alessandro."

"What about the rest of your family?" Mikael asked, still curious to know more about the man who had Syver's heart. "Do you have any sisters? Are your parents still around?" He was asking the questions as they came to him, leaving no time for Emeritus to get a word in to answer.

"No sisters. Just my brother and myself. Our father is alive but truthfully not doing well." Emeritus said, speaking quickly, once the opportunity arose. He answered quickly before Mikael could throw out another question. "And as for my mother, well, I haven't seen or heard from my mother since I was about seventeen." He said, voice wavering as he began to feel uncomfortable.

"I am sorry to hear about your father." Mikael said. He didn't say more.

"Thank you." Emeritus whispered politely. He cleared his throat and made a move like he was going to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Syver asked, looking as their lover got up onto his feet.

"The kitchen." Emeritus replied.

"Do you want help?" Syver asked, flinging aside their blanket to get up and follow him.

"I'm fine." Emeritus said, holding his hand out to signal Syver to stay put. "I'm just checking dinner. I will come back once I do that."

Syver nodded with a smile. They pulled the blanket back around them as they settled back. They kept their eyes on him as he moved around the coffee table, getting further from the sofa.

Emeritus left the cozy living room to go to the kitchen. He had been truthful, wishing to check on the lasagna in the oven. He also excused himself because he had a small inkling of fear that the topic of conversation would turn in a direction he didn't want it to. Emeritus didn't want to feel the fear so he removed himself from the situation before it really sunk in. He wasn't ever comfortable when it came to talking about his mother.

"Dad." Syver whispered, sipping the tea in their mug. Their father turned his head to look at them.

"Huh?" He questioned.

"You haven't exactly upset him, but maybe try to avoid talking to him about his family." Syver said, picking up on Emeritus's unease. The man wasn't easy to read but Syver had it down. They knew their lover quite well and they knew what hatred he harbored for his mother.

"I am sorry. I don't want to upset him." Mikael replied. "What do you think I should talk about then?"

"Anything." Syver whispered. "Just, well, like it is for me, family is a touchy subject for Dante."

"I understand." Mikael said, finishing his glass of iced tea. "I am just nervous, Syver. I am no good with this."

"No good with what Dad?" Syver inquired, tilting their head. "Conversation? That's not true at all. You're good at that."

"I'm not good when it comes to keeping a conversation with him." Mikael whispered.

"Why?" Syver asked. They were confused by the admission, maybe a little worried.

"Well, I'm still not convinced he likes me much." Mikael said. "I'm worried that you two won't come back to see me again."

"That is not true Dad." Syver said, shaking their head. "Not true at all. Dante is just quiet. He likes you, I know he does. And it's silly to think we wouldn't come back. I've told you, it won't be another nine years."

Mikael sighed. "I know you said that." He whispered. "I am glad you said that. I miss you so much, my Syver."

"Maybe I will come back next year, would you like that?" Syver said, already thinking about planning a second trip over. "And until then, we will continue to talk on the phone. I know that's not exactly the same as me being here, but it's something that we can do."

"I do enjoy your calls." Mikael said and his tone let Syver know that he truly meant it. The man always looked forward to the weekly phone call from Syver.

"I can call more often as well, if that helps." Syver said, having a strong sense that it would help. They started to realize that their father was probably quite lonely. "How about before we leave tonight, I'll show you how to make a video call?" They offered. Mikael was pretty savvy with his cellphone, so explaining the video app wouldn't be too difficult.

"I would like that very much." He said, smiling at Syver. "You'd really come back here next year?" He asked, face lit up.

"Of course I would Dad." Syver replied. "Though maybe when it's a little warmer." They added with a laugh.

"That's understandable." Mikael said, smiling softly.

"And if you want, and really, I wouldn't expect you to if it's not okay, maybe you can come over to see us?" Syver said, hope in their tone. "We have plenty of room in the house, you can stay with us a week or two." They smiled.

"I would like to see the house." Mikael replied, also smiling.

Syver had described the estate house and the property it was on in several of the phone calls the two had shared. Mikael was very interested in seeing how Syver was living these days. He missed them endlessly but felt a sense of pride knowing that they were happy and living their best life. It's what he always wanted for them.

"I can see what I can do about budgeting in a ticket." Mikael said. "These damn flights are so expensive nowadays."

"You tell me when you want to come over Dad and I will buy you that ticket." Syver said, wanting nothing more than to share with their father the life they had.

Tickets were expensive, but not expensive enough to make them something unobtainable. It was a long time coming but Syver had finally found a good life. It was logical to want to share it with their father. They had a decent savings to dip into for the tickets, and was sure Emeritus would help too if they asked.

Emeritus returned from the kitchen, staying at the entryway to the living room. He leaned against the door frame, looking in on Syver and Mikael.

"Another ten minutes and we should be able to eat." He said.

"It smells wonderful already Dante." Mikael said, turning around in his chair to look at Emeritus. "I'm anticipating this meal very much."

"Thank you." Emeritus said with a proud smile. The whole house did smell quite good.

"Come back and sit with us." Syver said, patting the empty seat beside them.

"I need to watch the cheese." Emeritus replied.

Once he was content with how the lasagna was bubbling around the edges, he removed the foil and was waiting for the cheese to brown. He needed to keep a close eye on it or risked it burning.

"You find the cheese more interesting than me?" Syver teased, grinning brightly.

Emeritus smiled again, shaking his head as he laughed quietly. "Maybe I do." He said, joking.

"That must be some good cheese then." Mikael chimed in.

"Nah, I'm just boring." Syver said with a laugh.

"You are not boring." Emeritus said to his lover. "But yes, this is good cheese." He said to Mikael. "I was pleasantly surprised to find it when I went out this afternoon."

"I'm getting hungry now." Syver whispered, leaning to set their mug on the side table. It was still quite full so they pushed it back to avoid knocking it. "I regret skipping lunch."

"Soon." Emeritus said. "Soon you can eat all that you want. I made plenty."

"Let me set the table." Mikael said, putting his hands on the arms of the chair to help him get up.

"Stay there Dad. I'll do it. You just relax." Syver said, climbing onto their feet and letting the throw blanket fall back onto the sofa. "I'll call in to you when it's ready."

They walked around the table, patting their father on the head as they moved towards the door. When they reached the spot Emeritus stood, they stopped, looking up at him.

"You can help me with the table." They said with a grin.

"Can I?" Emeritus asked, but already knew that he would.

"Yes." Syver whispered, pushing up onto their toes to give him a quick kiss. "You can and you will, please." They smiled again before moving around Emeritus and heading into the kitchen.

The table was set and the food placed at the center so everyone could serve themselves. Syver was seated with their back to the window that gave a view of the spacious backyard. The chair was shifted closer to the one Emeritus sat in and Mikael took the seat opposite them both. Each in turn, they filled their plates and began to eat. Conversation was not something that happened as everyone was just hungry and content with eating in silence.

"This is very delicious Dante." Mikael said, first to set his fork and knife down to take a break from eating. Half his portion was cleared away already and he reached out to pluck a slice of toasted bread from a towel lined basket. "My compliments."

"Thank you Mikael." Emeritus replied, lowering his utensils but keeping them in his hands.

"I told you he's a really good cook." Syver said, continuing to eat what was left on their plate. "I let him do most of the cooking at home because I am mediocre at best."

"You can cook some things well." Emeritus said, pushing at his food with his knife. "And you're certainly better at baking than I am."

"True." Syver giggled.

"Syver makes excellent shortbread cookies." Mikael said, smiling at them.

"Do they?" Emeritus asked, turning to his lover. "Why have you not baked me any of this shortbread?"

"Well, you never asked." Syver said with a smile, bit of red sauce smeared across their lips.

"Consider this me asking then." Emeritus replied, taking a paper napkin and wiping Syver's mouth clean for them. "I'm interested to see just how good they are."

"I can bake a batch when we return home." Syver said with another smile. "Unless you have the ingredients here Dad?" They added, looking at their father. "It doesn't take all that long and we have some time before the flight."

"Oh, I don't know what I have in these cabinets." Mikael sighed. "But feel free to poke around. We may all be surprised."

"How much time do you think you need?" Emeritus asked. "I'm not opposed to the idea of running back to the store with you to pick up what you need. We have three hours to get to O'Hare."

"You want these cookies that badly?" Syver asked with a grin. They weren't opposed to the idea either but didn't like the fact they would need to go outside so soon.

"Well, I figured that I could try them today, and you leave the rest for your father, seeing he enjoys them so much." Emeritus said. "But if you want to just relax before the flight, I fully understand that."

Getting to leave some of the cookies behind for their father sold the idea to Syver of baking that evening. "Let me see what Dad has in the house. I'd be happy to make them now, well, after dinner because I'm still eating."

"Of course, please eat what you need to. No one is going to rush you if you're still hungry." Emeritus said and turned his attention back to his plate. He too intended to finish what he served up.

"Where did you learn to make such a meal Dante?" Mikael asked. He too went back to eating. "This is much nicer than what I pick up in the grocery store."

Emeritus laughed, but was quiet and not rude about it. Obviously, he thought, his was better than a frozen lasagna. It wasn't even a contest in his mind.

"Self taught." He said, picking up his glass and drinking some of the water from inside. "My father was always too busy with church matters, so I learned early on to cook for myself. I've always had a larger than typical appetite." He laughed. "Someone had to keep me fed."

It was a definite aspect of being part demon that fueled Emeritus's need to eat so much. His body consumed quite a bit more calories than someone who was entirely human. The need to feed the demon part of him, allowed him to eat more, without it showing. It was true that he had a bit of a belly but most of the food he ate was quickly absorbed into nutrients to feed his Hellish half.

"Did you cook for Alessandro?" Syver asked. "Or just yourself?"

"I cooked for him until he could manage on his own." Emeritus said. "I taught him early on, ensuring that I'd not be stuck doing it all the time. I had my own life to manage, he was on his own at a certain point."

Syver laughed quietly and crammed a slice of bread into their mouth.

"Well this is truly the most fantastic lasagna I've ever had." Mikael said as he continued to praise the efforts Emeritus made.

"I can email you the recipe, if you want it." Emeritus offered. "It's fairly simple and straightforward."

"I'd appreciate that." Mikael replied, smiling.

"I'll have him email you all his best recipes Dad." Syver chimed in, mouth still full of bread. "Well, the basic ones anyway." They laughed.

"I will have no problem with that." Emeritus said, wiping his face clean with his napkin, as his plate was finally cleared. "I will admit that not every recipe is mine. I do find quite a few online."

"I won't tell." Mikael said with a smile that mirrored Syver's.

"When you are finished Dad, I'll help clean this all up. I'm going to see what you have so I can make these shortbreads for you." Syver said, getting up from the table.

"You just focus on that Syver." Mikael said, looking up at them. "Dante cooked and you set the table. I can do the washing up."

"You are sure?" Syver asked. "Dante, will you help him?"

"I don't want help." Mikael insisted. "I've got a dishwasher. This is easy."

"Let me at least wrap up the leftovers for you." Emeritus said, getting up from the table as well. "There's plenty left, I imagine you can get at least two additional meals from this."

"Thank you kindly." Mikael said, allowing Emeritus to do that. He wouldn't mind the task himself but did appreciate the offer to help.

"Dad, where would you have vanilla extract?" Syver asked, looking in a small cabinet that they assumed would have it.

"I don't believe I have that Syver." Mikael answered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." They sighed. "Looks like you haven't got any sugar either. I think Dante and I will end up going out."

"Do you want me to go on my own?" Emeritus asked, sensing Syver's displeasure of wanting to leave the house.

"I mean, I'm not going to make you." Syver whispered, leaning back against the counter. "Will you?" They lifted their eyebrows, giving them a hopeful look.

"Give me a list and I will go for you." Emeritus said. He didn't mind.

"Thank you." Syver said with enthusiasm. "I'll write it up now. I'll help Dad put away the lasagna and you can go."

"Alright." Emeritus said and waited until Syver scribbled out a short list. Once it was done, he went to grab his coat so he could leave.

Syver followed their lover to the door, stopping him before he had the chance to open it.

"Thank you for doing this." They whispered, holding onto Emeritus by his arms. "I think that leaving Dad some of the cookies will really cheer him up. I don't think he wants us to go tonight."

"I think that you are correct." Emeritus said, setting his hands loosely on Syver's waist. "You should tell him that we will come see him again. I think that may be of help as well."

"I've discussed this with him already, Dante." Syver said, leaning into him as they felt their emotions rise and start to get the better of them. "I said next year. I invited him over to Sweden as well."

Emeritus wrapped his arms around Syver, holding them close. He said nothing. He didn't mind what Syver had done, knowing that it would ease the minds of both involved.

Burying their face in Emeritus's coat, Syver began to sob quietly. "I've been gone too long." They whispered. "He has no one here."

"We will come back next year, diavolo." Emeritus whispered against Syver's hair, rubbing along their back. "And he is more than welcome to come see us. He will not be alone."

"Okay." Syver said, feeling better with the comfort of their lover's touch and words. "Now you should get going. Please be safe." They stepped back, looking up into his eyes.

"I will be." Emeritus said with a smile, dipping his head to kiss Syver gently on the lips.

Syver kissed him back before taking another step away, moving back towards the kitchen. "You have my list?" They asked, wiping away the few tears that had trickled down their cheeks.

"Yes." Emeritus replied. "I'll be right back." He turned to open the door and leave.

"Love you." Syver said as they watched him go.

Back in the kitchen, Syver found that Mikael had cleared away most of the dishes from the table. They were neatly stacked, sitting over the empty dishwasher.

"Do you want me to put the food in a storage container or just cover this with plastic wrap?" Syver asked, walking over to the table and dragging the pan of lasagna towards the edge.

"I have some covered dishes in this cabinet here." Mikael replied, pointing to a cabinet beside the stove. "I don't think the tray will fit in the refrigerator as it is."

Syver nodded and went to get the dish their father explained. "I'll divide what's left for you, okay?" They said. "Half you can heat up tomorrow. I'll keep that in the fridge. I can freeze the other half so you can make it last longer. Don't want you getting sick of the same thing for dinner three nights in a row." They smiled at their father, pulling two dishes from the lower cabinet.

"Thanks." Mikael said, beginning to load up the dirty dishes. "Glad you thought of that Syver, I wouldn't have." He added with a laugh.

"I added a few extra things to Dante's list as well Dad." Syver said, taking the time to divide up the food into the two glass dishes. "I hear it's supposed to get icy the next few days. Thought you would appreciate not having to go out in it."

"That's really kind of you." Mikael said. "You didn't need to do that though."

"I wanted to do it." Syver said, pressing the lid down until it clicked into place. "It isn't much, just milk, ice tea mix and another case of soda."

"I thought you didn't want me drinking that stuff." Mikael said, amused.

"I want you to be happy Dad." Syver said, lidding up the second dish. "And seeing as I drank half your case while here, I felt I should probably replace it." They stacked the two containers and carried them over to the refrigerator.

"Thank you." Mikael said, looking at Syver.

He finished loading up the dishwasher, rinsing the baking pan in the sink before setting it on the bottom rack. Syver put the two leftover containers in their places. The two went back to the table. Syver wiped the top down with a damp rag while Mikael pushed in the chairs.

"Are you doing alright Syver?" Mikael asked, turning to them once everything was clean and in order.

"I'm fine." They replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You look like you were crying." Mikael said, aware of Syver's puffy eyes and red cheeks.

"I was." They admitted. "But I'm fine Dad. Promise." They smiled and it was genuine.

"Alright." Mikael sighed. "So do you want me to help you set up to start baking?"

"Sure." Syver whispered. They didn't need help but they thought that maybe accepting their father's help would be good for them both. "We can't do much until Dante gets back but if you want to grab me a baking sheet, I'll get the eggs and butter out."

"One or two sheets?" Mikael asked, already headed to the cabinet where the cookware was stored.

"Two." Syver said with little thought. "I'll make a nice big batch of cookies for you." They smiled.

Syver pulled the egg carton from the refrigerator and set it down on the counter next to where their father set the two baking sheets. They turned back to the open appliance and before they could grab the butter, a wave of extremely deep sadness struck them. Syver burst into tears and stumbled back from the refrigerator on unsteady legs.

"What is the matter?" Mikael asked. He had known his first born to be emotional and prone to bouts of upset but that instance seemed to pop up out of nowhere. He was worried about what happened. He stepped forward just in case the stumbling led to actually falling.

"I don't want to leave." Syver sobbed out loud, steady on their legs. They looked at their father and could barely see him through their heavy tears. "I don't want to go back. I can't go back.." Their voice cracked and they had to lean on the counter to stop themself from falling over.

"What?" Mikael asked, surprised by their words. 

He was completely sure that Syver was happy at home. Had he been wrong? His worry deepened and he found himself closing the distance between them. Setting his hand against Syver's shoulder, he tried to comfort them. It didn't seem to help.

"Syver." Mikael whispered, squeezing their shoulder, trying to turn them away from the counter to face him. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." Syver cried. They let their father turn them to him. "I'm sorry Dad."

Mikael was getting more and more confused by the happenings. He looked into Syver's eyes, studying their face with deep concerns. He wondered what had happened to cause Syver to react.

"Sorry for what?" Mikael asked quietly. "If you are upset about something, you don't have to say you're sorry for crying." He said, letting his arm fall down to his side. "Are things not going well at home?" He asked, mind going to a darker place for a moment.

"No. That's not it." Syver whispered, still crying but they had managed to control the hysterics. "Everything is going fine at home."

"Come sit down." Mikael said, taking Syver by the hand and leading them to the kitchen table. He pulled out a chair and helped Syver into the seat. He wanted to talk this out.

Syver sat there, looking at the tiles on the kitchen floor. They were trying so hard to regain focus and control of their own thoughts. They knew what made them cry but they didn't know why it struck so hard. Sometimes things just happened like that for them.

"Why are you so upset?" Mikael asked. He stayed standing, not far from where the chair was.

"I can't stop thinking about how alone you are." Syver whispered, sniffling and wiping away the tears from their eyes. "I feel guilty about being so far away." They told the truth, having no need to lie to their father. Syver didn't lie about much, as it was a difficult thing for them to do. They were just so blatantly honest all the time.

Mikael frowned. He didn't want Syver to feel such a guilt.

"Oh, Syver you should not have this guilty feeling." He said. "I live alone, yes, but I promise you that I do not feel lonely like you suggest."

"But… but I feel bad that I am so far away." Syver said, picking at a thread on their shirt hem. "I'm sorry for not being here."

"Syver, no." Mikael said, finally dragging out a chair for himself. He sat down across from Syver, looking at them. "We live far apart but we speak often. You have not done anything that a parent wouldn't expect of their child. You have made a life of your own. You should not feel any guilt over this."

"But I do." Syver sighed, dropping the edge of the shirt and just clasping their hands together. "I can't shake the image of you being here alone and it makes me sad."

"Please, don't be sad." Mikael said softly, reaching for Syver's hand. When they set their hand in his, he gave a comforting squeeze. "I swear to you that I am not so alone, not like you think." He said.

Syver nodded softly. "Okay." They whispered.

"I do miss you, very much but I am not so selfish to want you here in Chicago." Mikael said. "I enjoy this time where we can see one another, be together like this, but I know that you are happy where you are. You are happy, aren't you?"

Syver was quiet for a while, though they immediately knew the answer to their father's question. Once again, they wiped away their tears and gave a nod.

"I'm very happy Dad." Syver whispered. "I just, I overthink things and that's what has me so upset."

"I understand overthinking." Mikael said. "I do my own fair share of it. But you shouldn't let that stop you from feeling your happiness. You deserve to be happy and I am so very grateful that you have found it."

"I know." Syver whispered, going from feeling the deep sadness to feeling incredibly stupid for breaking down.

"Do you want another cup of tea?" Mikael asked.

"Sure." Syver said. "Thanks."

Mikael got up and made a small pot of green tea to share with Syver. When it was done, they sat in a calm quiet, enjoying the hot beverage. Syver was already starting to feel better but couldn't get completely out of their head. Mikael could see that Syver was doing better but was aware that they were probably still overthinking. He didn't say anything, just letting the time pass in peace.

It was half an hour before Emeritus returned from the grocery store with two bags of items and the case of soda. He'd let himself in, bringing the purchases to the kitchen table before removing his hat, gloves and coat. He had a sense that things were tense, but he didn't pick up on any negativity. He carried his personal items to the living room, to leave until it was time to go back out.

"They did not have the brand of flour you requested but I got something that would substitute it well." He said, walking back to the kitchen.

"I see." Syver said, already picking through the bags and putting away what wasn't going to be used right away. "It's just fine. Thanks again for going."

"It is not a problem." Emeritus said, standing off to the side and out of the way. "Do you need me to help?" He asked.

"No thanks." Syver whispered, turning to their lover and smiling. "I got this."

"Alright." Emeritus replied and went to sit in the chair that Syver had previously been sitting.

"Was the store crowded?" Mikael asked, looking to fill what had been a long time of silence.

"Not particularly." Emeritus said.

"No crazy pre-storm shoppers?" Syver asked, looking at the two seated at the table.

"No." Emeritus replied, not entirely sure what Syver was talking about.

"Lucky then." Syver said and returned to what they were doing, making the shortbread dough.

"The roads were quite busy." Emeritus explained. "I'd have been back ten minutes sooner if there were less cars out."

"It's a busy neighborhood." Mikael said. "Once you cross over the bridge at the end of the block anyway. It's quiet down this end."

"Wasn't always so busy." Syver commented, keeping their attention on the large mixing bowl.

"No, it wasn't." Mikael agreed. "Last ten years or so, things have changed."

"It doesn't get busy out by us." Emeritus said.

"Well, that's because you chose to live in the middle of nowhere." Syver said with amusement. "Not a complaint." They added.

The three spent the next two hours just hanging out in the kitchen. Syver baked three batches of bite sized shortbread cookies. They left them to cool and took the few that cracked to serve up fresh from the oven. There was a lot of light conversation, that ranged from how perfect the cookie were, to the displeasure of needing to get on a plane that night.

Once the cookies were cooled and put away, the time was really closing in on Syver and Emeritus needing to leave for the airport.

The goodbye was long and drawn out. Promises of extra phone calls and more frequent visits were made. The promises were those that would be kept. Long hugs and a few tears were shared between Syver and Mikael. Emeritus was even a bit sad to go, enjoying his three days in the Chicago suburbs. He too gave Mikael a hug, transitioning from his typical handshake.

With all the things they needed to go, already packed up in the trunk of the rental car, the two drove off to begin the next phase of their trip to America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this. More is coming soon.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and so well loved.


	5. Arrival in Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a good night's sleep, Dante and Syver have a little fun in the shower.
> 
> It's smut.

The late night flight from Chicago to Las Vegas went smoothly. Anxieties were low, stresses kept at bay. Limited crowds meant no delays or hassles at either airport. A comfortable flight meant both Emeritus and Syver napped on the plane. A late check in at the hotel meant that things moved quickly, allowing the couple to settle in and find sleep before dawn. In a city with 24-hour action, they found rest and comfortable stillness.

Thursday 12 p.m.

Emeritus was awake, sitting on the sofa in the main suite of the hotel room. The television was on, playing the local news. He'd been up a little over an hour. A mug of coffee was set on the table between the former Papa and the elaborate display piece that housed the large television, among other decorative items. The coffee was still warm, his second cup, just poured from the pot that was delivered with the breakfast that the man had called down to order. He was well rested but the lazy atmosphere left him with a lingering feeling of being tired.

He'd allowed himself to sleep in that morning, a luxury of which he didn't often partake, but being in the bed was so comfortable. The mattress was supportive, yet soft. A pillow like top, with the finest of sheets. It was extravagant to say the least. The press of his lover's mostly naked body, wrapped around his, felt fantastic as well. Getting up from such pleasant things was a difficult decision, but a decision was made regardless. He was hungry, and that was what prompted him to start his day.

Across the room, way behind the back of the sofa was the double doors to the bedroom. Emeritus left them wide open, even as Syver continued to sleep in the king sized bed. The low volume from the television wasn't enough to draw his lover from their rest and Emeritus let them sleep. There wasn't anything planned that day that would require any rushing around.

The breakfast menu was vast, but Emeritus chose to order things that would keep well at room temperature. Nothing but the coffee was hot. Freshly baked breads and pastries filled the tray, alongside cheeses, fruits and assorted spreads. Lightly toasted nuts and various dried meats rounded out the array of foods. He ate his fill, leaving plenty for Syver to share once they roused from their sleep.

When he finished his second cup of coffee, Emeritus decided that he'd hop into the shower. He covered the remaining food with the silver cloche, leaving the tray on the coffee table. He shut off the television and set the remote control down on the arm of the sofa. He got up onto his feet and made his way across the suite, back to the master bedroom.

Quietly, he went into the bathroom. It, like everything else the hotel had to offer, was exceptional and oozed luxury. He'd used the bathroom the night before and again when he woke up, but he hadn't taken the time to see just what it had to offer.

The room was quite large, tiled in shiny black marble, with silver and white veins running through it. Floor to ceiling, the tiles covered it all. To the right, a separate area with it's own door held the toilet and a small sink. Straight ahead, a large shower, tiled in a paler grey, stood. It's wide, glass doors were misted and etched. Plush, handcrafted bath mats lined the floor in front of it. To the left, a large jet lined hot tub was set into a raised platform. The porcelain it was made from was pale white, accented with chrome fixtures. Emeritus was very interested in using that later on in the day. Behind him, just to the inside right of the door, was a tri-mirrored vanity with two sinks, lots of counter space and a cushion topped bench tucked away beneath.

He closed the door, just enough to dull the sound of water falling, not wishing to disturb his lover once the shower turned on. He didn't close it completely, leaving it unlatched, on the small chance that Syver did wake up and decided on joining him. He quietly hoped that might be the case but wouldn't press the issue.

Moving over to the shower stall, he slid open the door and reached for the dial to turn on the water. It came rushing out, with a perfect amount of pressure and it was quick to heat to a desirable temperature. He let it run, filling the roomy space with dense steam. He walked away, stopping to gaze at his reflection in the vanity mirror.

Emeritus stripped out of his bathrobe, leaving the thing folded against the counter top, before returning to and stepping into the shower. He closed the glass door and slipped under the stream of water. With his back to the showerhead, he moaned deeply, as the hot water pelted pleasantly between his shoulders, soothing tense muscles. He let himself relax, unwind, before he started to begin the process of cleaning himself.

The sounds of water splashing against the tiles was loud enough to pull Syver from their sleep. It wasn't all that loud, but their sleep was not heavy and it was probable they would have woken on their own anyway. Sitting up, they stretched their arms up toward the ceiling, yawning loudly. Their silky, black chemise was twisted around their body.

Well rested and pleased with the sleep they had, Syver flung back the duvet and cover sheet before sliding over the edge of the bed. The cushy feel of the carpet beneath their feet betrayed the idea that they were in a hotel. It was soft, felt clean and oh so lovely. It was nothing at all like the cheap hotel carpets they had been accustomed to. They believed that they could get used to the level of luxury their lover enjoyed.

Syver made their way into the bathroom, finding themself enveloped with the warm steam. The smell of Emeritus's soap filled the air and was pleasing to their senses. Quietly, they slipped past the shower and went into the small toilet room. They used it quickly, washing their hands before returning to the main bathroom area.

Emeritus was aware of Syver's presence, even before they stripped away their sleepwear and slid open the door to the shower. He smiled slightly, back still turned on their lover. His smile widened, feeling their arms slip around his middle and their lips press to the place between his shoulders.

"Mind that I join you?" Syver whispered, voice groggy with sleep. They tightened their hold on Emeritus, pressing their body into his.

"I was hoping that you would." Emeritus replied, leaning into their embrace. He made no effort to turn, quite comfortable to let Syver hold him as they did.

"You should have woken me up." Syver whispered, kissing along his lover's back, shoulder to shoulder. "I'd have joined you sooner." Their hands pressed against his hips, trailing up towards his abdomen.

"You looked too comfortable to disturb divalo." Emeritus replied, the sweet pet name cracking as one of Syver's hands continued upward to tease at his right nipple. "It'd have been cruel to wake you for my own enjoyment." His eyes fluttered as Syver gave it a sharp pinch.

"Ah, but what about my enjoyment, Dante?" Syver asked quietly, starting to kiss the back of his neck. "In denying yourself, you have denied me as well." They were only teasing, whispering words as their lips rounded the side of his throat.

Emeritus turned in his lover's arms, looking down at them with such intensity. He felt so much love for them always, and in the moment, it paired with a lust. He touched their face, tracing along the curve of their cheek. His other hand found their nipple, tugging softly at the silver ring. A quiet moan slipped past Syver's lips.

"You wish to have your desires satisfied?" Emeritus asked, dipping his head to kiss Syver before they could reply.

Their arms lifted, wrapping around the back of Emeritus's neck, as Syver hummed an affirmation into the kiss. The press of lips on lips was soft. It started slow and even, gentle and loving. It was Syver that looked to further things along, gliding their tongue across his lips. They hummed once again, happily, as Emeritus parted his lips.

The passion increased, the need for more became obvious. They moaned deeply, as Emeritus sucked their tongue into his mouth and moved his body closer. Syver let Emeritus push them until their back hit the tiled wall. The kiss grew more heated, their moans becoming whimpers as he tugged harder at their piercings. Each tug sent a jolt of pleasure towards their groin. Every time he pulled both simultaneously, Syver cried out. They kissed hot and heavy. The need for air pulled Syver's lungs and they turned their head aside, breaking the kiss and panting quietly.

"I wish to satisfy your desires as well." They said, dropping one arm from around their lover's neck and gently grasping his cock in their hand. "You okay with that?" They whispered as they ran their thumb over the line of piercings on the underside. Up and down they stroked over the ridges left by the barbells.

"Yes." Emeritus hissed, wasting no time in finding Syver's lips with his own once more. He was shaking, so readily turned on by the touch of his lover.

Syver smiled into the kiss, just as their lover deepened it. They pulled him forward with their arm around his neck, pressing their shoulders flat against the wall. They sighed heavily, as Emeritus pressed his upper body into their smaller one, chest to chest. They shivered and gasped when Emeritus pressed his hand flat against their body, just below their belly, and bit down hard on their bottom lip. Slowly, they began to stroke Emeritus, letting his cock get hard in their hand. They kept their fingers around him, keeping the pace slow, despite the needy sounds their lover began to make.

No longer in the grasp of sleepiness that came with just waking up, Syver found it was not only their mind that had been awakened, but their sense of arousal as well. The more that Emeritus kissed and bit along their lips and sucked bruises into their throat, the quicker their erection swelled. The more the man moaned against their damp skin, the more often their penis would twitch with interest. They wanted him to stroke them, thinking about how good it would feel. Their desire clung to the tip of their tongue, trying to get the words out.

"Please." They whispered, rolling their hips. They could not get any more out. They hoped it was enough.

To their satisfaction, the one word was enough. Emeritus brushed his hand lower, closing his fingers around their pulsing erection. He squeezed and Syver gasped. They groaned in appreciation, continuing with the gentle rocking of their hips, thrusting their penis into his fist. The movement of their own hand around his cock sped up, to match the pace set by their rocking.

"Fuck, diavolo." Emeritus groaned against Syver's ear, taking a moment to break from kissing their neck. His own hips began to thrust, working his cock in and out of Syver's grasp.

The enclosed space of the shower was quickly flooded with the sounds of the couple's responses to the building pleasure. Syver was panting, eyes closed and head back against the wall. Frequent whimpering and soft moans passed over their lips, as Emeritus worked them with his expertise. Their needy cries were paired with, not drowned out by, Emeritus's own expression of pleasure, a series of low grunts and deep groans.

Syver started to shake, using their free hand to grasp the shoulder of the man standing before them. The move kept them upright, sandwiched between their lover and the wall. Pleasured trembling rocked their body, as desperate need coursed through their veins. Finger nails, a bit too long, dug into the skin of Emeritus, fueling the man's arousal, making him shake as well. The former Papa reached out with his free hand, grasping the bottle of his body wash, lifting it from the deep set ledge. He released his hold on Syver's penis, taking a moment to soap up his hand, wishing to ease the friction of jerking them off.

"Face the wall, Syver." He said, voice thick with lust. He brushed Syver's hand away from his cock, helping his lover to turn around.

Syver turned easily, bracing themself to the wall, resting against the tile with folded arms. They did not know what it was that Emeritus had planned but they trusted it would feel good. They twisted their head to the side, trying to look back at their lover, but the rush of water from the shower knocked their hair into their eyes.

"Are you going to fuck me?" They asked in a whisper, shaking their head to move the falling hair.

"Not here, diavolo." Emeritus replied, reaching around their front to take hold of their penis, stroking over it to spread the small amount of soap in his palm. His hand moved with more ease, slick and smooth, up and down the short shaft.

"Oh Dante." Syver muttered, pressing their forehead into the wall. The new sensation felt delicious. "Yes." They sighed, feeling his thumb at their tip.

Emeritus circled it a few times before returning to straightforward strokes. He set the bottle back on the ledge, bringing his hand to Syver's hip. He gripped them with a sturdy hold, dipping his head to leave kisses along their shoulders. His lips worked the damp skin with the same care that his fingers worked their erection, making Syver sigh and moan softly with pleasure.

"Feels good, piccolo diavolo mio?" Emeritus asked quietly, sinking his teeth into the place Syver's neck joined their back. It was a hard bite but it didn't last, the man soothing the sting with a few swipes of his tongue.

"Yes." Syver whined at the bite, arching their neck back and resting their head on Emeritus. "Do you want me to stroke you again?" They asked, already moving their arm from the wall to reach down and back.

"Not now, my love." Emeritus replied, taking Syver's arm and leading it back to the wall. He pressed down, showing his lover to keep it there. "Your pleasure comes first right now." He said, dragging his lips down their neck.

"You will be next then?" Syver whispered, wanting to give their lover release as well.

"In time." Emeritus whispered, taking his hand off Syver's arm and petting down their side.

Syver shuddered with delight. They understood that Emeritus got pleasure from many things, including knowing he did everything he could to please his love. They hung their head low, breathing in little gasps, as Emeritus worked his fist over their penis. A perfect swipe of fingers across the tip had them starting to leak. They started to rock into his touch, doubling the sensation.

"Fuck." Syver whispered, feeling the tightly coiled need building up inside them. It was going to be soon, but they wouldn't cum just yet. "More." They requested, not yet pleading.

"Do you want my fingers, diavolo?" Emeritus asked, lightly tracing the hand not around Syver's leaking erection along their ass crack.

"Yeah." Syver sighed, having a keen interest in the idea.

"What do you say?" Emeritus asked, running his fingers along their crack again, with a little more pressure.

"Please." Syver whispered, lifting their head and leaning back into Emeritus.

"Please what?" Emeritus said, looking to tease.

"Please let me have your fingers." Syver said, voice strained with building emotions. "I want your fingers, Papa, deep inside me."

The title sent a sharp tingle down Emeritus's spine, setting a dull burning in his lower belly. His cock, which had been untouched for a time, twitched. He deeply enjoyed the sound of his title on his lover's lips. He always had and probably always would.

"Diavolo," Emeritus whispered, leaning over their shoulder to move his lips over their ear, "do you have any idea what it does to me when I hear you call me Papa?"

"Yes Papa." Syver said, with a smug and satisfied grin. "Fuck me with your fingers Papa." They pushed their ass out, into his touch.

Emeritus groaned deeply, sliding his fingers between their ass cheeks, spreading them just enough to trace his middle finger around their tight hole.

"Oh fuck yeah." Syver sighed, feeling the circling motion of Emeritus's finger around their asshole. "Feels good."

"I know it does." Emeritus whispered, teasing them. "You like this, diavolo. You always get weak with need when I tease your hole, don't you?"

"Yes Papa." Syver whined, focused on pushing their hips back against his fingers and less on thrusting into his hand. "I want more. Please, give me more." They begged.

Emeritus kept his one hand wrapped around their penis, but pulled his hand away from their hole. He worked them with a slow stroking motion, keeping Syver satisfied until he was ready to penetrate them with his fingers. He brought his free hand up to his face, spitting on to his fingers before stroking himself for long enough to get a good coating of pre-cum over the digits.

Syver moaned quietly, when they felt Emeritus back between their cheeks, pressing and rubbing his slick fingers around their hole. They gasped out, feeling him slip one in, teasing before pulling it away. They pressed harder to the wall, keeping themself upright as their legs were weakened by the pleasure. The second time Emeritus slipped his finger inside Syver, he went deeper, left it there longer. He bit the nape of Syver's neck, sucking a deep bruise into their skin.

"Oh." Syver groaned, voice husky. "Yes Papa. Just like this Papa." They used his title as often as possible. It made their lover moan deeply, which fueled their own desire for him. "Ah! a-another." Their voice cracking as the coil tensed inside them, pushing for the need to cum. "Papa, please. One more of your fingers."

"Can you widen your stance, diavolo?" Emeritus asked softly, relaxing the bite to their neck. "Spread your legs for me." He said with a commanding edge.

Syver did as they were asked, shifting their legs further apart and bending their back to expose their ass to him a bit more. They whined, loudly, as Emeritus slipped a second finger in along with the first. He worked them, slowly pumping them in and out, to combat the slight resistance. Once he got better range of movement, he buried those fingers to the base, curling his fingers to press against Syver's sweet spot.

"Ohfuck!" Syver gasped, their whole body shuddering. "I'm going to cum." They whimpered, so often succumbing to direct prostate stimulation.

"No." Emeritus said, right into his lover's ear. He squeezed his hand around their penis and released the pressure on their prostate. "No." He repeated, pressing rough kisses down their throat.

"Papa." Syver cried desperately. They were so close, so very close.

"Sweet diavolo." Emeritus whispered, relaxing his grip around Syver. "You cum when I say you can." His words were whispered sweetly but he said them with an underlying message of authority.

"Please Papa." Syver whimpered, rocking their hips to encourage stimulation from either end. "Please let me cum, Papa."

"Soon." Emeritus promised.

He let go of his hold of Syver's penis at the same time he curled his fingers inside them once more. The action made Syver sob, slumping into the shower wall. Emeritus pressed down, rubbing circles around his lover's sweet spot, drawing from them uneven cries and wavering sighs. It was his full intention to bring Syver their release with only internal stimulation, and it wasn't going to take him long to achieve it.

"Papa, please." Syver cried again, breaths coming out in shallow pants. They were teetering on the edge of ecstasy and relied on their lover to push them over.

"Please what?" Emeritus asked, sliding his arm between Syver and the wall, pulling them back to rest against his body. He worked his fingers in and out, changing his pace to keep them on edge.

Syver leaned back, looking up at Emeritus with their eyes open. Their pupils were blown wide, the black discs deepening the blue of their irises. They were mostly still, being held up by Emeritus alone, their legs shaking and their knees began to buckle.

"Please let me cum." Syver said, lifting their arm to wrap around the back of Emeritus's neck. The angle was awkward but they didn't care, grasping at his nape and up the back of his head. "Let me cum, Papa. I want to cum. I need to cum." They pleaded.

Emeritus gave his fingers a final curl, putting pressure directly against Syver's prostate. His lover tensed, crying out as they orgasmed without external stimulation. He turned Syver's head sharply, kissing them to drown out the loud moans they were making. He held them up as Syver's body went limp, exhausted from what had been an intense climax.

"Down." Syver whispered, a bit groggy. "Please." They rasped.

Emeritus stepped back, helping Syver onto their knees. He was in no hurry to rush them with anything. He stayed on his feet, not getting to Syver's level, and watched as they relaxed against the wall, once settled on the floor of the shower. The soothing strokes of their lover's hand along their spine kept them from falling asleep. They let themself breathe, be calm, and enjoy the euphoria brought on by their orgasm. They closed their eyes and sighed, feeling completely relaxed.

After a couple of minutes, maybe less, Emeritus stopped his stroking along Syver's back. The discontinuation of his touch brought Syver out of their euphoric state and they pushed themself away from the wall. They still felt happy, content, and blissfully satisfied. Turning their body around, they stayed down on their knees.

"Your turn." Syver whispered with a grin. They were quite pleased with getting the chance to please their lover.

"What do you want to do my Sweetness?" Emeritus asked, looking down at Syver.

"Anything you want me to do, Papa." They replied, inching closer to their lover, and setting their hands up on his hips. "Tell me what you want from me."

"Use your hands, diavolo." Emeritus whispered, reaching out and touched Syver on each of side of their neck. His touch was light, and tickled upward until he could cradle their face in his hands. "It won't take much, my Sweetness, I'm close already from watching you."

Syver grinned, licking their lip as they leaned into the hold of one of his hands. They lifted one of theirs off his hip and closed their fingers around his cock.

"Watching me cum makes you feel all worked up, Papa?" Syver asked, starting to stroke the very hard, heavily leaking cock of their lover. "You get off on watching me cum for you? Or is it that I call you Papa?"

Emeritus groaned, quite enjoying the way Syver was talking to him. He loved it when Syver was vocal, not only with their cries of pleasure, but with their words. It felt nearly as good as the slow movements of their hand along his shaft. The combination was thrilling to him.

"All of it, diavolo." Emeritus replied honestly. "I love when you call me Papa. I love seeing you come undone by the touch of my hand. I love you, Syver. Everything about you."

Emeritus leaned back against the wall, letting his eyes close as Syver worked their thumb around his cock head, touching the parts where he was most sensitive.

"I love when you say you love me, Papa." Syver whispered. "Always, but it has an extra charm when my hand is around your big fucking cock."

Emeritus's cock pulsed, spurting more pre-cum onto Syver's fingers. He opened his eyes when he felt Syver take their hand away. He watched them lick over their fingers, tasting his pre release.

"You have a filthy mouth, diavolo." Emeritus hissed, running the fingers of one hand back through their wet and tangled hair.

"You love it." Syver whispered with a knowing smirk.

Emeritus didn't bother to reply, knowing that Syver was absolutely right.

Syver leaned over and kissed the tip of Emeritus's cock. They stayed there, lips pressed to the end, but made no attempt to take it into their mouth. They wrapped their hand around him again, tapping against the piercings with their four fingers, stroking the top with their thumb.

"Fuck." Emeritus groaned, eyes fluttering. "You're a tease as well diavolo." He added, tightly gripping their hair.

"I can be." Syver whispered, moving their lips over Emeritus, then flicking their tongue across the tip.

"You are." Emeritus replied, putting his other hand over Syver's, forcing them to start stroking him again.

Syver stroked over their lover's cock, base to tip, at the pace and pressure that Emeritus set himself. They kept their eyes rolled up, looking at his face. They pulled their head back, tilting their neck to get a better view. The man was clearly worked up, eyes darkened and lips parted as he breathed in quiet huffs.

"Does my Papa not like being teased?" Syver questioned, leaning over again and opened their mouth. They swirled their tongue around Emeritus's cock head.

"I didn't say that." Emeritus replied, voice strained. He was very near the climax point.

"So you want me to tease you then?" Syver asked with a playful tone of voice. They made sure that Emeritus was watching them before faking a second swirl of their tongue.

"I didn't say that either." Emeritus rasped, pulling Syver closer until his cock bumped their lips.

"Does my Papa want his big cock sucked?" Syver whispered, kissing the tip again.

Emeritus released his hold on Syver's hand, letting his lover stroke his cock all on their own. He didn't release the hold of their hair, but did loosen the intensity of his grip. Syver hummed in appreciation. They worked his cock, stroking fast and firm. They used their free hand to cup his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You want to fuck your diavolo's throat?" They asked, squeezing his balls again. "You want to cum all over my face?" They flicked their tongue out, licking slowly, and focused on the underside of the head. "Will you orgasm for your cumslut, Papa?"

The firm stroking, the licks, the attention to his balls and the utter filth coming from Syver's mouth did him in. Emeritus came with a low grunt, streaking thick ropes of cum across his lover's face and neck. Spent, he let himself slide down the wall, dropping to his knees before Syver. He was surprised when his lover shifted closer, pulling him into their arms. He didn't know why he felt surprised.

A minute had gone by, resting against the other. "We should clean you up." Emeritus whispered, running his fingers through the mess on Syver's face.

"There is no rush." Syver whispered back, taking hold of Emeritus's arm, keeping him still to lick at his fingers. They had no shame being covered in cum, no shame licking their lover's fingers clean.

"You are filthy." Emeritus huffed, laughing quietly. "But I still love you." He looked right at Syver.

"I love you too Dante." Syver said, looking into his eyes.

Emeritus smiled, realizing that moment, something that he knew but never fully formed into its own solid thought. He didn't say anything, wanting to keep it to himself for a while longer.

"There is breakfast waiting for you in the main suite." He whispered instead. "How about we clean up and go watch some television while we eat?" He'd already eaten, but was feeling hungry again.

Syver laughed quietly, taking Emeritus's hand in theirs. "Breakfast sounds really good actually." They whispered. "But not too much television watching, okay? I've never been to Las Vegas before. I'd like to see it, beyond the hotel room, even if staying in leads to moments like this." They smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I promise you we will see more than this room diavolo." Emeritus said, turning his head to kiss Syver deeply. "I promise to acquaint you with all the city of sin has to offer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will probably end up with 8-10 chapters, not the 5-6 I had originally anticipated. Yay? Yay.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around. You're wonderful. Comments = 💗


End file.
